Facades in Veracity
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: In a fight with Jinx Raven gets hit, at first she thinks nothing of it. But soon she starts having problems with an emotion she’s not familiar with. Slade takes advantage of this while Robins left to try and help. RavenRobin COMPLETE!
1. Jinxed

****

[Summary: In a fight with Jinx Raven gets hit, at first she thinks nothing of it. But soon she starts having problems with an emotion she's not familiar with. Slade takes advantage of this while Robins left to try and help. Raven/Robin]

[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians, but of course you knew that.]

Jinxed

Raven's p.o.v.

Like always I was left to deal with Jinx. Groaning I floated over to the pink clad girl. She laughed manically and threw some wistful red jinx at me; I pulled up a black bubble easily forcing her away. My hood was up shielding my eyes.

Her grin faded, but only for a second. I could hear the clashes of out battle behind me. Beast Boy and Starfire too on Cinderblock while Cyborg went for Gismo. Robin as usual was chasing Slade. His obsessive behavior had dropped a little, or a lot we all noticed.

I floated there releasing the blackness around me. I looked at Jinx keeping my mono look. It was time to get home. Before I could whisper my words I was hit by a pink charm. I felt something rip inside me.

Glaring angrily I whispered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

With that a near by trash dumpster flew over to meet Jinx unpleasantly. She yelped in pain before being smothered under. I almost smiled. Key word, almost. I changed directions to see how the others were fairing.

Cyborg seemed to have Gismo on lockdown and Star and Beast boy had Cinderblock cut off. It was time to find Robin. I could feel his presence, angry, not too far from here. I took one last glance at the destroyed street. It was a wonder the city put up with it.

From there I flew off toward an old abandoned place. Typical of Robin and Slade. I made a memo to check myself after being hit my Jinx's charm. When everyone was safe at the tower again of course.

I used my power to almost phase through the wall of the giant old factory. It smelled of old must. Not my favorite smell. I heard crashing and a lot of grunting from the other side. Gliding over I found the two.

They were equal, as it always was. Robin fiercely attacked while still keeping a still head. Slade was always more conserved taking a defense instead of attack. I decided to intervene, I needed a long night of mediation, and the longer this took the less time I got.

Reaching out my power I had it pause Slade in mid-kick. He looked horrified as if this might actually be his end. I let just a tiny big of joy out.

Robin threw me a smile, which was surprising. Recently he had been changing so much. Usually he would have been mad because he wanted a fair fight. Now he just wanted Slade gone. Taking out his Bow Staff he hit a stuck Slade right in his neck.

The older man yelled indignantly being thrown out of my powers and onto the floor.

"How dare you!" He yelled finding me. He started off glaring. My eyes caught his. Then something stranger happened.

He started laughing. My anger started boiling. Laugh at me? No human had that right. I started chanting in my head. I didn't need him blown up. That probably wouldn't sit well with Robin.

"What are you laughing at?" My monotone shone through creeping into him. He just grinned pulling his damaged body from the floor.

"Things are about to get interesting," Slade gave a look at Robin, and then returned to me. He knew something. I tried to reach out to his mind. He could probably feel my probe, because in the next minute he had jumped up into the darkness. His famous vanishing act once again.

"That always annoys me," Robin added watching the darkness our enemy had just disappeared into. He turned and walked toward me. He looked a little scratched up. Other than that he was still our faithful leader.

"Hey Raven, why was he laughing?" Robin was standing in front of me a tad bit of confusion on his masked features.

I let the silence answer for me. Without a second thought I turned and floated out of the condemned place. Damn that Slade. Just more time for us to waste tracking him. My anger bit at my insides demanding attention.

Chanting softly I returned to the rest of the group who had disposed the duo into police cars. I spotted Jinx being taken into an ambulance. I got some kind of satisfaction out of that.

"We done?" I asked Cyborg who was standing closest to me.

"Yea, did we get Slade?"

"No, he started laughing like a madman and vanished."

"Laughing? Does that mean he was joyous this time?" Seems Starfire had been listening in.

"It means he has something planned." Beast Boy added. Was there no privacy in a conversation anymore? I glared at the intruders; they both back up a little.

I had been bugged enough today.

"I'm going home," I said simply and flew off. For some reason my insides had tightened, I felt sick almost.

My cape billowed in the wind rushing past me. I needed to find out what Jinx had done to me. Maybe that had something to do with Slade's madness. Calmer than before I set down on the Titian roof.

I needed my time. Sitting in my usual lotus position I began chanting, I rose a little off the roof. Now was time to check my mind over.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." I hummed along with my chant. I seemed to step into my own thoughts. I became less attached with my surroundings, less aware of my physical place. In return I was seeing my thoughts more clearly.

I loved this place. In here I seemed almost sane, no one criticized me, no one cared the way I acted. I pulled down my hood. I was in a place almost like my mirror. This place I knew couldn't hurt me like the mirror world could.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked the hollow expanse. I felt a small pulse. From afar.

"What are you?" I asked trying to get closer. Something was almost in view. I reached out a hand.

Everything flashed out. Dematerialized.

"Heeellllo, Raven?" Came the most annoying sound. I jolted back into my physical body.

I opened red eyes, anger bit harder at being awoken before finding the problem. A green changeling jumped back smiling sheepishly. I growled.

"What?" Venom coated my words.

"Uh, Robin wants to talk to you," He peeped before running into the stairs that led down. I narrowed my eyes. The sun was about to set. I had been out here longer than I wanted.

I didn't want to see Robin. But my respect for his leadership wouldn't let me blow him off. I lowered to the ground and stood up. Boots noiselessly took me down the stairs. Once inside I lowered my hood.

I headed for the living room, a quick glance around found Boy Wonder. Pulling up full guard I slowly walked toward him. He looked deep in thought I found myself wondering what was so important it took his concentration.

I didn't see Starfire anywhere around either. That was unusual, she usually stuck to him like feathers to birds.

Birds? I mocked myself to get my mind off the two. They almost seemed made for each other. Almost never worked for Robin. He started creating space between them. Everyone found this strange, but put it away with this new less obsessive Robin.

I stood behind him. I knew better than to interrupt a good thought session. I mentally pictured myself strangling Beast Boy. It didn't take long for Robin's attention to turn to me.

"Ah, Raven, I need to talk to you," Robin gestured to a door, it just lead to a bunch of hallways. I guess he wanted privacy. A slight nod of my head and we were through the door.

We walked through the halls in silence for a while. I felt something inwardly pushing at me. Stupid emotions, I hadn't gotten them pacified. The green boy had messed that up. I had to hold my powers extra close and remember to keep an extra tight lock on any emotions.

"Do you know why Slade was looking at you amused earlier?" Robin was never one to beat around the bush. I hated that as well, straight and to the point.

"I have a guess," I made a simple statement. I made it sound like I wasn't planning to forward any information. Knowing Robin I should have expected him to press.

"I've never disrespected your confidentiality Raven, but I feel something wrong."

His words stuck on me. It was true; he had never pushed to learn about me. While the others needed to know he was willing to let me have however long to tell him. Maybe it was because of his own secrecy.

It made me want to tell him more. If anyone he'd be able to understand the most. I threw the thought away I needed to concentrate.

"Something is wrong, I really must meditate now," I turned to leave.

"Please tell me," Robin had grabbed my hand to prevent my departure.

My powers shocked out of control. Doors around us flailed in and out. Black aura surrounded me. Robin surprised jumped back. I took the time and pulled everything back inside. This was defiantly not right. One of my emotions wasn't in control and I needed to find it.

"I **must** meditate, I will explain tomorrow," That was the end of it. I had promised Robin, which was a great risk to me. I usually didn't make any plans for the future. It was too dangerous. He seemed no notice because silence met me on my way out.

Glad to be away I floated to my room. A long night of meditation and thinking awaited me. A long night of lonely darkness. The thought wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

****

[Here's my first official TT story. How was the first ch? I hope everyone was in character, I'm tryin. I need feedback, but don't flame me for the pairing! I'm just not a star/rob fan.]

-Dragonslayer527


	2. Slipping Control

** [Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians, but of course you knew that.]**

**Slipping Control **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" My chants rang out all night. Long into the morning hours as well. I still couldn't get as deep as I was before. I couldn't get back into my mind as well now.

Still something changed in me today. I opened an eye to spot the time. Correction-yesterday. It was already six in the morning. That thing that Jinx hit me with wasn't just a curse that didn't work. I think she messed with my emotions. Something Slade might have picked up on.

He was probably counting on it. He might have known how unstable my powers were. Making an emotion stronger than usual would surely make me act on it, or loose control. I'd spent the whole night putting together those thoughts. It was aggravating. Since the weird glitch last night I couldn't see my powers acting any differently. Whatever emotion was messed with wasn't in play right now.

That ruled out a few. However I still hadn't experienced happiness. Anger yesterday at Beast Boy. But nothing happened at that time. Only when Robin grabbed my hand did my powers fluke out.

I held my gloved hand in front of me. As if wishing it would just speak out. What was that emotion? I ran through them in my head.

Sadness, anger, happiness, jealousy, bravery, fear, intelligence….

There was a few more that rarely ever made an appearance that I didn't count on. Still there was something missing. Some emotion I wasn't counting…

I got up from my bed walking over to the mirror. I took a quick glance. You couldn't tell I hadn't slept. My meditation and powers had kept that away. I did feel refreshed anyway. Leaving my hood down I decided to get something to drink.

My door quietly swished open and I headed toward the kitchen. It was still a little dark in the tower and quiet spread evenly through it. It was a shame that soon enough the tower would be filled with Beast Boy and Cyborg constant blubbering's.

I walked into the kitchen and got out some of my herbal tea. Like every day I got a little quiet to drink my tea before the rest began to wake up. I poured steamy water into my mug and added a tea bag.

I watched with a detached amusement as the brown swirled mixing with the water. My face never left the name mono way as the tea mixed. Finally I brought it to my lips and took a long sip.

"Good morning Robin," I greeted as our leader slinking into the kitchen. He looked the same as he did every day.

"Your up early," He noted sitting down at the table with me.

"You are as well," It was always better to shoot a conversation back at the other person. That way they inadvertently ended up talking about them, instead of prying on you. Robin was never fooled.

"Well?" He prompted. We both knew what he was talking about; playing anything but the truth was useless.

"Jinx hit me with a spell yesterday. It must have amplified an emotion, Slade probably realized what trouble that would cause."

"What emotion?"

"I don't know, so far the only time I must have felt it was yesterday,"

That stopped the conversation. We both were now thinking. What emotion could it possibly have been. I watched Robin's face as his eyes were on the table. His mouth moved in just the slightest frown that only I would have been able to catch.

I took a sip of my tea feeling my powers flair. I shouldn't worry Robin he has more problems. After all I had handled ever other problem by myself, why not this one too?

"I'm going to read," I explained and stood up.

"But I-"

"No Robin, this is my problem, I can handle it."

Without waiting for a reply I left the room and plopped myself down on the far end of the living room. I conjured a book to me and opened it to read. An Edgar Allen Poe story looked back at me. I began to read and let all thoughts slip away.

-----------

"Friend Raven?" Starfire floated up just as I finished my book. I closed it and it surrounded in black returning itself.

She had her hands clasped waiting expectantly.

"Can I acquire your help dear friend?" Her eyes glowed big as she cheerily smiled at me in hope. Inwardly I groaned and made just the slightest nod.

"I wish to know how to get Robin back." She had seated herself next to me smiling.

"Get him back?" I raised an eyebrow looking at the young Tamaranian.

"Yes, he seems to not like me anymore." I almost choked. She girl was just now noticing Robin wasn't responding to her flattery the same. How some people, even aliens could be so naive was beyond my comprehension. It was pointless to want affectionate feelings in the first place.

Emotions were nothing but trouble. Trouble that no one needed.

I heard the crack of a light bulb bust. I quickly looked across the room, everyone was looking at a lamp that was surrounded in black energy, and the light bulb was shattered on the floor.

How had my power gotten out without my noticing? I tugged it back quickly as the Titians in the living room gave me curious glances.

"Starfire I think it's really a lost cause," I answered quicker than usual. She alien girl looked shattered. Excusing myself quickly I headed for my room. More meditation time was necessary. Robin had been in the kitchen fixing breakfast at the time, but he must have noticed the shattered glass.

I didn't need more questions and him digging.

I heard a discussion start as I left the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be heard asking Starfire what had happened. I heard Robin's voice ask the guys what happened. I closed my bedroom door.

I sat down on my bed and brought back the memories. My conversation with Starfire. She was asking about help with getting Robin. She loved him, almost everyone knew.

Then my mind wandered. I started thinking how useless affections for someone else were-

I opened my eyes. My powers had reached out again. I tugged hard and shoved them back inside. The random objects dropped to the floor. I cared not right now to pick them up.

Had I just figured out the emotion? Was I even capable of having that emotion?

Banging came at my door.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire's muffled voice was on the other side of the door.

"Rae, open up." That was Robin's voice.

Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…

It wasn't working. I was watching my black powers move toward the door. No, I wouldn't let them in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted aloud. They slowed. I concentrated. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to forget. Forget my friends were there. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.

I was getting tired. All my energy was being used up now. It was impossible battling myself. I pulled my cape close to me. I suddenly felt cold. I was still tugging at the threads of power that were mingling outside my body.

I couldn't be weak. This was stupid. Emotions couldn't control me. I couldn't let them. I felt something new move around in my head. It was that emotion.

I opened my eyes and gave a last fast pull toward me. That worked. The tendrils stopped just as they had turned the doorknob. My door slid open a little. They rushed back at me. Absorbing them again I didn't feel any less tired, if anything I felt more. My eyes closed and an unhappy sleep met me.

The last I heard was the sliding of a particular door I knew all too well.

[**Umm I hope the pace is good So what do you all think?? Yes I changed the title, it just bugged me.**

** If you don't like the coupling, well you shouldn't have made it to ch 2 XD]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	3. Quiet Conservation

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians, but of course you knew that.]**

**Quiet Conservation **

**Robin's p.o.v.**

Everything felt like too much of a blur. After that fight with Slade and his minions. Maybe something changed?

I had tried to talk to Raven plenty of times. Each time something got in the way. It was only this morning that I actually got something from her. I knew it was wrong to ask, but I felt something oddly off in the tower ever since the fight.

Quiet and conserved she told me what she thought has happened. I never doubt her; she's too smart to be wrong. I watched her a few times during the conversation. That was before she told me her emotions were messed up. I watched the table after that. Something about emotions struck me. Even after increasing distance with Starfire. I felt she would see something in me if I looked.

Mask or no mask, she was just that good. Birds of a feather…

She had abruptly left to go read. Probably just wanted to get away and think, or get away and stop thinking. Either way I probably wasn't helping. I almost thought about asking her to stay.

It was almost enjoyable, her company. She was decidably different. Kind of like a danger I should stay away from. But at the same time you just wanted to touch…

I bid the thought away. I was a leader; remember what trouble I got in with Starfire? I decided to make breakfast. Everyone was slowly waking up by now. I turned on the stove and flipped in some tofu eggs and some regular eggs. We didn't need more fighting.

I could hear the boys in the living room now. Also there was the presence of the ever-cheery Starfire. I could sense Raven was in the far corner. As always reading some book of hers.

I let my mind wander my eyes showing a defined emotion behind the mask. Something too dangerous to be let out. I found myself thinking more since the deal with Star. I knew she still liked me. It just didn't feel right. I'd learned to trust in myself that if things felt wrong they were wrong.

Starfire would just have to get used to it. The rest of the Titians had in time.

Something tugged at me I looked up. I was still alone in the kitchen. I heard a loud crack and a crash of glass shattering. I knew it was Raven. This same emotion as yesterday had come through.

Quickly flipping off the stove I rushed into the living room. Sure enough there was a fallen lamp and an exploded light bulb. Starfire looked hurt staring at the stairs. I guessed she had been near Raven and she had just left for her room.

"What happened?" I addressed Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I dunno man, I was just about to ask Starfire here," Cyborg turned to the Tamaranian.

"Dear friends, something is troubling Raven!" Starfire took off her sad smile only to replace it with a face of concern.

"What were you two talking about?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking about-guys," She stuttered, probably trying to fix a subject close to the truth. A blush was across her cheeks. "Friend Raven looked like she was thinking, then that light blew up. She ran off to her room."

"Oh, Florborg! Was it something I did?" She clasped her hands and looked about to cry.

"Oh never Star," The two boys next to me reassured her. My mind was too busy trying to figure it out. Instead I decided to confront her. She said she could handle this.

Things exploding, was not handling it. I sped off toward the rooms. I could hear Star follow. That was the least of my worries. At Raven's plain door I abruptly stopped. Star caught up and was standing beside me. I knocked.

"Rae, open up," I banged on the door. I wasn't getting any answer. Worse, I could feel something terribly wrong. I felt like a fight was going on, on the other side of the door. In her room.

Next to me Star had been rapping and calling out to Raven as well. She answered neither of us. I wasn't about to give up. I pounded on the door more. Raven was the only one who could open her door.

I felt energy pool around the door. A faint black outline surrounded the door. It slid a little open.

There followed a crashing sound and then darkness. Alarmed I slid the now open door all the way and stepped in. I had never seen her room before. It was different then the other Titians rooms I had been in. It was dark, almost completely dark; there were strange statues and a bookcase on one wall.

I squinted into the dark leading Star inside. I saw the bed and a figure lying upon it. This was strange. From all that noise and power I felt I thought she was mad. And now she was…sleeping?

"Robin, friend Raven, she is sleeping?" We both stood at the edge of the bed. Raven was wrapped slightly in her cape and her hood was down showing a calm sleeping form. Her violet hair spilled out around her head glinting in the small light present in the room.

Somehow I felt myself reach out a hand. It lightly touched her cheek. Very…bad…idea.

Raven shot up, causing my hand to slide back into her sleek hair. Her eyes glowed an intense red that I had only seen a few times. Star beside me shrieked. That did nothing but make her angrier. I felt afraid for a second. We should have never come in here.

In a black rage we both were thrown to the other side hitting the wall with sound thumps. I slumped to the floor holding my head where I felt a lump growing. Groaning I tried to sit up. Propping against the wall was I able to stay up. I glanced over to Star. She looked unconscious.

"She's fine, she'll be out for a few hours." Raven's voice flooded over to me. Cringing I looked back over to her. Her eyes had turned back to a softer violet and I visibly relaxed.

"Take her and get out," She commanded standing up from her bed and pulling her hood up.

"Raven-"

"Out!" Her command was stronger as we both were surrounded in black energy. Deposited just outside the door her bedroom door slammed shut. Sealing me and an unconscious Star out.

I was back to square one with nothing more than a headache. I ran a hand through my black hair. She was one stubborn female. Wanting to handle everything herself when ready help was available.

Something in the back of my mind reminded me that I was the same way sometimes. I glared at the offensive door and stood up. Slumping Star over my shoulders I decided to take her back to her room.

Then maybe some training would take my mind off things. As I walked toward the training room the Titan alarm went off. Groaning I rushed into the living room. The screen flashed red for a second.

There had been a break in at another old warehouse in Jump City. It was probably the hassle some trio. I ran a hand through my hair. Best Boy and Cyborg had just arrived beside me.

"Titans, lets go." I called already turning on our alarm to head out the door.

"Hey where's the other two?" Cyborg asked when we had assembled in the T-car.

"Busy, we can handle these three."

"Of course we can," Beat Boy began showing his "muscles". I laughed almost fake. We arrived at the scene sooner than expected.

Jumping out Cinderblock was easily spotted. Causing random destruction. Gismo was off in a corner fiddling with the electrics of the building. I hadn't spotted Slade or Jinx next. That made me a little jumpy.

I decided to take Cinderblock with Beast Boy while Cyborg got Gismo. Running towards the villain I jumped into the air. BB quickly transformed into a bull to run into the block.

I landed a kick to the top at the same time Beast Boy hit his horns into the rock. It resulted in his fall. Quite literally crumbling things. Satisfied I turned around to see Cyborg fire his cannon at Gismo. Narrowly missing Gismo pulled out something and threw it at Cyborg.

Smoke flew around him blocked him from view.

"I got him," Beat Boy covered transforming into a T-rex to catch the escaping Gismo.

Suddenly I was hit harshly in the back. I felt a sting sink into my body most harshly. I fell to my knees trying to keep my head from swimming. I glanced up to see Jinx. Clad in pink she hopped around throwing pink magic at both Beat Boy and a smoke covered Cyborg.

I felt paralyzed glaring at the pink girl.

"Seems like a little bad luck had befallen you," She laughed dancing around our stuck figures. The girl really bugged me.

"Not as bad as your luck," Came a strong voice. Strong, cold, and monotone. All four of us turned to see an angry Raven.

Without time to think she threw a large blast of black magic at Jinx. It hit her full side and she screamed in pain. I smirked, even though I was probably the cause of such anger.

Her barricade continued. I tried to yell out to her to stop. She shot a glance at me. Her eyes were black, not red. That was a good sign. But at the same time a medal pole was pulled from the building and slammed down on Cinderblock.

Her attention turned back to the fight that was now an unobstructed victory. I watched as she pulled her powers back in. A few black objects refused to stop floating. Were her emotions out of control again?

I watched her with some kind of amusement. It took her quite some time to gather up all the black energy. Some had come near me. I cringed waiting for some destruction. However the black smoke removed whatever paralysis was on me.

Smiling I jumped up and walked toward Raven. Her black magic was already revitalizing Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Great job, Raven, you were awesome," I smiled placing a hand on her shoulder gently. I watched her eyes, which seemed to change a second. There was a crash that made me turn sharply. A black covered pole had just thrown itself across the building.

"I must go," Her answer was almost a whisper. But before I could stop her the dark Raven was gone. Vanishing in her own darkness. Was it something I had done?

Or was it just a coincidence her powers messed up around me?

"Oww, my head hurts!" Beat Boy stumbled over rubbing his green hair. "She sure can finish then," She smiled goofily.

"Yea, hey me and Cy will head home, you stay here and make sure the police get them. I don't think Slade's here this time."

"Sure," Beast Boy walked back over to Cyborg to let him know. I looked to where Jinx was laying unconscious on the floor. I felt myself walking over to her. I bent down to the girl poking her lightly.

She grumbled a little opening an eye.

"What did you do to Raven?" I asked. I stood back up pressing a boot lightly to her throat.

She laughed in between a mass of coughing. "Aww is your poor Raven loosing control?"

I pressed a little more on her throat. She gasped a little for air.

"Why so suddenly obsessive about her?" She raised an eyebrow an all-knowing smile. I pressed her throat a little more out of anger.

"She's a friend and I'm worried. Now what did you do?" My voice growled at her.

"I just amplified a feeling, Slade knows it will work for his advantage." She coughed moving her arms to try and move my boot.

"Slade?"

"Yes, Boy Wonder finally has a weakness," Her laughter came in shrieks that brought the attention of the other two. It also caused her oxygen. Her head lay back on the concrete passed out from oxygen loss. I grimly smiled.

Had I missed something? I didn't do weakness. I walked back to the two boys. Without a second thought I grabbed Cyborg's keys and made my way toward the T-car.

**[Wow that was long. I figure maybe I'll do Robins p.o.v. every 2 chapters? But how was it? I tried to keep Robin in character. Review please!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	4. Midnight Fluff

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Midnight Fluff **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

I had withdrawn my powers. It took too much concentration then was natural. Slowly I was starting to figure out this emotion. It wasn't one I was too familiar with. Yet whenever Robin came near me it occurred.

What was the purpose of Jinx's spell?

After quickly getting rid of the H.I.V.E members I floated home. I couldn't be near him. I needed more time to think. There were all these pieces that a puzzle was mad out of. Something I needed to get done as quickly as possible.

I went to my room. Passing through the wall. I left all the lights off. It was nearing sundown again. I sat down on my bed watched the emptiness of my room.

Now, Jinx had hit me with that charm of her. It was…red-ish? Yea that sounded about right. And it magnifies one of my emotions. So far magnified that I can't hold back my powers when it's activated.

I pulled back all the memories of recently when my emotion got the better of me. I felt something for Robin. And it wasn't just when he touched me. I had thrown a metal bar earlier when he looked at me. And then when Star mentioned getting back with him.

Could it be that I…

I shook my head fiercely I was Raven after all. I wasn't Star. I didn't feel things. She was the one allowed to live the fairy tale life. She was allowed to dare I think…love.

Not Raven, not the dark uncaring bird. And of all people. Never my leader. Never Rob-

My bedside lamp exploded. Almost in defiance. I shielded my head as shards rained down near me.

"Enough!" I shouted to the empty room. Was this my minds subtle way of telling me things I didn't want to hear?

Fine then. I stared at the growing darker room. I'd play that way.

"I do like Robin," I crossed my arms in defiance. The room was still. My power sat down still inside me. This was a good and bad sign. Good nothing was destroyed, bad that I actually liked my leader.

And it was that entire girls fault. I felt emotions stir around. That was a lie. I couldn't lie to myself now. Not when I was trying to calm my mind.

All she did was magnify it. Make it so I couldn't ignore its pestering anymore. I lay back on the bed. This was all so tiring. My mind had become more settled. I just had to make sure I didn't run into Robin more than mandatory.

----------------------------------------------

Yawning I pulled myself upright. I must have dozed off. I took a glance to my glowing clock. It said it was near three in the morning. Shaking my head I stepped off my bed. I was fully rested sleeping was useless now.

I opened my bedroom door pulling my cape closer to me. Maybe some tea would be good. My pass into the living room was silent. If there had been anyone up they wouldn't have noticed until I was breathing down their neck.

I could almost see in the darkness. I didn't watch my footing however for the fact that I couldn't see my feet.

Stumbling I heard a yelp in the dark. Cursing this darkness I tripped falling over someone. When our movement had stopped I could hear a moan above me that sounded male. I felt very disorientated. My cape had placed itself over my eyes and I was lying on my back on the carpeted floor.

The figure over me squirmed.

"Oww, get off." I demanded. The person froze. Tiring quickly of this I dislodged a hand to pull off my cape. Sliding it off my eyes I stared at the one person that made where I was highly dangerous.

I swallowed hard chanting in my head. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…

Boy wonder smiled sheepishly above me. He didn't look like he was in any hurry to move.

"Off now," I commanded. I clenched my eyes shut. Azarath…Metrion…Robin…Zinthos. I growled at my own head. Emotions were stupid. Nothing good ever came from them.

"What's wrong?" He was still there. Perched above me probably watching my every move. I felt one of his hands move. It touched my cheek.

My eyes shot open. He looked curious. As if waiting for something to happen. My stone composure was quickly dissolving. My powers were quickly sifting out of me. I urged them inside it was no use.

His fingers felt almost, pleasant where they shifted slightly over my pale skin.

I could feel pillows poofing in the living room, fluff and cotton dispersing everywhere. His hand was taken off my skin.

Azarath…

The pillows stopped and the rest of the fluff fell lightly onto the floor.

Metrion…

His hand returned to me. This time he leaned closer. He seemed absorbed in the thrill. Neither of us seemed to care that feathers and cotton had settled on us as well.

"Zinthos," I urged out. Robin reached out to cover my mouth. He was too late. In a rush of black tendrils Robin was forced off me a little ways. He stumbled over the fallen pillows and landed on his behind in the inches of fluff.

I smiled; it was a pretty funny sight. Chanting in a whisper I called back the last of my power. I sat up unwilling to look at Robin. I didn't care how dense guys were Robin had to notice now which emotion it was.

"So that's when you loose control?" Robin grinned like he'd won the lotto. I groaned and stood up. He chuckled a little.

"Shut up, what are you laughing at?" I crossed my arms. He pointed.

I looked down. I was covered in a white fluffy mess. I growled and began wiping off the whiteness.

"You're the same," I motioned. Robin stood up and brushed himself off as well.

"What are you up for?" He asked walking a little closer. I felt him keeping his distance.

"All rested, you?" I walked over to the couch and sat down. I didn't feel like tea anymore. My stomach was already knotted uncomfortably.

"Couldn't sleep." He joined me on the couch. A little too close now. "So…"

His voice kind of drowned out. We both knew what had to be discussed. Yet both of us were putting it off. The two most blunt people were putting off something. I almost smiled at the notion.

"Yes, it's true. So until I figure out a way around, this the less I see of you the better." I spat it out and then glared across the living room at the darkness. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Robin watching me. He was frowning slightly. I let myself dwell on that only a second.

"So if I touched you…?" He left the end kind of open.

"Then you'd be getting reacquainted with that far wall."

"And things would blow up?"

"Most defiantly." Moonlight had just begun to creep in the far window. A little late it was.

I stood up. I wasn't about to be interrogated about my feelings. I looked at Robin for a long moment. Emotions battled across my eyes. Before a defiantly victory I left the masked boy in the room. Still sitting in a mess of white.

Just as I was almost out of the room I thought I heard Robin. His voice was soft, almost eerie. "That's a problem…" I paused in my step only a second. I considered asking. But enough problems had been brought to face tonight.

I smiled to myself. My happy emotion was brought up for some reason. This was getting ridiculous. I scolded myself before opening the door to my room.

Then again, maybe I was happy…

**[. I just realized in H.I.V.E. it's not Cinderblock, it's Mammoth, oops, just use your imagination eh? Fluff in this chapter, quite literally XD What do you all think? Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your awesome!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	5. Swallowed By Chains

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Swallowed By Chains **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

It was a new day. I stretched pulling myself out of the depths of my bed. My purple blankets settled in a mass on my floor. I headed to my closet. Images from a dream swam through my mind.

Something was off today. I could feel it as if I always knew. Today wasn't going to be a good day. There was a darkened aura around the tower. I frowned and pulled out my uniform from the closet. Chanting mentally I headed for a shower.

-------------------------

"Friend Raven?" Came a Starfire's cheery voice. Not what I needed this morning. No one else was up. That was something else strange. "May I talk to you somewhere private?"

She looked hopeful. I didn't feel like making her beg. Regretting it I nodded and followed her as she cheerfully flew up the stairs. I guessed we were heading for the roof. As always I was right.

"What do you need?" I asked, my voice as hollow as ever. The overly happy alien didn't seem to notice. Any sarcasm was lost on her.

"Did I not offend you last time we talked?" She looked worried. We had stopped on the middle of the roof. It was a chilly morning. The wind whipped at the two of us.

"Never mind it,"

"Oh horrendous!" She clasped her hands together smiling. I didn't bother to mention to her she probably meant 'stupendous'. Her smile had begun to bother me. How could it be humanly possible for her to smile so much?

"I wish to know, how may I please Robin?"

I had begun chanting in my head while the girl was smiling. This brought me clear out of meditation. I watched around me for my escaping powers. So far so good.

I thought to myself a few seconds. If I did help her, and she did get Robin, then my problems would be solved wouldn't they? I cut out the notion I would be using Star. It's not like she wouldn't get anything out of it.

"Um, you could invite him to see a movie, but this time not a romance?" I tried. I wasn't the best female to be asking. I possibly knew less about charming a male. Because truly before this whole mess I didn't care if guys liked me.

I really didn't care if anyone liked me.

"Oh thank you friend!" She flew up and hugged me. I almost choked from her tight grasp. Cringing my face into a smile I got her off. Cheerily she waved before flying off the roof back into the tower. I'd gotten through that without my powers exploding.

I rolled my eyes. Well as long I was up here I might as well meditate. I sat down on the far side; the sun was coming up behind me. The cool dark expanse lay in front of me. I closed my eyes.

I felt myself float once I had entered my mind.

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos.

I kept chanting. It's noise blocked out any others. It was perfect until something began working into the noise. I tried to shake it away. It came in louder.

I realized it was someone talking. Or chanting? I was immediately on guard. I snapped my eyes open and stood up. Too late. There was a familiar pink bubble surrounding me.

I growled under my breath looking for the caster of this spell. She stood behind me a few feet away. I expanded my powers to push at the barrier. It was no good. It didn't move.

Jinx's eyes still glowed pink. She was holding strong. But since when could she hold me in?

"I bet your wondering," Came a sinister voice. It was thickened with malice and immediately I recognized it.

"What's the meaning of this Slade?" My eyes narrowed. The man floated up a little in front of me. Smirking in that so annoying way.

"All shall be explained, but for now you're running out of air." His grin spread wider. My eyes widened. This bubble didn't allow oxygen inside? I looked around. He was right. The size of this bubble wouldn't allow me to keep swallowing clean air for much longer.

I took more shallow breaths and stood still. Even with my precautions the air was getting thick. Like hot air from a sauna. I fell to my knees trying to gather any last oxygen from my space.

I could hear the disgusting laughter of Slade and Jinx. I tried to yell. Nothing came out. I had no air left. Gasping I watched everything fade out. Like cheesy old movies everything became dark and right where there should have been a "The End" sign I fell out of consciousness. Laughter fading with it.

-------------------------

"So my little Raven are you awake?" I heard the noise. I couldn't place it. Groggily I opened my eyes. I was chained? I looked at my arms and legs. Shackled were securely around them.

I felt like a weight hit me all at once. I remembered. Everything rushed back in. Angrily I tried to call out of words only to find my mouth had been sealed. I struggled trying to pull at my bonding.

I metal boot took it's place in front of me. I looked up to find myself staring at Slade. He grinned while I shot him death glares.

"This had been secured, believe me you cannot get out."

My arms were shackled above me and my legs to where I couldn't stand. I tugged at them some more only to stop when the cold metal bit into my skin. I took a quick look around. I was in his main room where plenty of cameras and televisions were visible. Beside that there was hardly any light.

"I'm sure your just dying to know why you're here, right?" He bent down a little to look me right in the face. I would have hexed him to hell if I could at that moment. Instead I met his glare and didn't move. I felt too trapped at the moment to move anyway.

As the day progressed this was turning into a worse and worse day.

"Well as it turns out that hex Jinx put on you worked better than expected. Not only have you feelings for Robin but also you have become his greatest weakness. Something a leader cannot have. So I intend to exploit that weakness. Mark my words by this evening Robin and his Titans will be here, and I shall be ready to destroy them."

He chuckled darkly and I pulled more at my chained legs. I wanted to kick him badly.

"Here's the best part," He leaned down closer. His breath fell on my face. I felt like I was going to throw up. Anything to keep him away from me. "These chains absorb your energy, that same energy will be rewired and used against the Titans when they arrive."

I pulled further at the chains. He laughed and walked away disappearing into the darkness. I sighed and sat down. Things just never went remotely good for me did they?

I closed my eyes and decided to meditate. Maybe I could pull out power to get these shackles off.

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…

I felt black energy surround me. At the same time I felt a pull. I opened my eyes horrified at the sight. My black magic was being channeled out through my chains. I watched it make its way away from me. There were wires that came out from the wall where the chains were hooked.

They carried my power. I followed it with my eyes as it made a few different paths across the ceiling and finally entered a machine. It was across the room from me. I watched black tendrils spill into a giant pink bubble.

I watched the whole thing in despair. Slade didn't lie. He was going to use my own-dammed powers to hurt my friends. I felt more pulling. I needed to stop. I couldn't let him make me mad, or make me feel emotions. That just meant more for him to work with.

I pulled a calm placate around me and leaned back against the hard wall. At least if I was here I'd get a good look around. I started with the things closest to me. That was literally nothing. The area at least ten feet around me had been cleaned, washed and swept of any loose items. Probably to make sure I didn't get anything to help me escape.

To my right a little was a corner where another wall started. It was the wall of televisions. I watched them. Some of them were news some were of the city. One caught my attention it was of the tower.

I leaned forward a little. It was a fairly close shot that made me wonder where the camera was. I could see a few people on the roof. The camera re-angled itself. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were on the roof. They looked around. I noticed a small black and gold pendant that sat on the ledge. The group was gathering around it looking angry.

Ii couldn't watch anymore, I was still watching my power output. Moving on was the wall across from me. It held a few gadgets and that huge bubble machine. I couldn't see the wall next to it, the wall to my left. The darkness almost ate it up. That's where Slade had disappeared.

I turned my attention back to the televisions. The Titans had vanished from the roof. I silently wished that they wouldn't come looking for me. That they would just let me get myself out of this.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I should get sleep. At least there I wouldn't my powers out.

**[Yes Slade finally puts his plan to work, there has to be a plot. Hope everything fit together nicely. Poor Titans XD Review and let me know what ya think so far!**

**And a note, I got TONS of reviews on a bunch of my stories! Thanks everyone! I like dropped dead, 30!? In my mail!? I had some spelling errors, but this is my first TT story. I also got lots of comments on my two one shots. I'm thinking about extending one of them. Can I get votes?]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	6. Twisting Thoughts

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Twisting Thoughts **

**Robin's p.o.v.**

"Has anyone seen Raven?" It was a little past breakfast. Everyone had eaten peacefully. Well as peacefully as fights between tofu and eggs get. I still had not seen Raven since last night.

I was kind of worried. Maybe she hated me after last night? I mean her powers acting up because of me? She did say she was going to stay away. Something still nagged at me.

"Talk to friend Raven I did this morning!" Star had become extra happy today. This morning she had already tried to get us to eat her 'pudding of happiness'. I had a feeling of foredoom, it probably had something to do with the shy looks she had been giving me all day. Just when I thought I had been lucky she had given up on me.

"Where is she now?"

"I did see her last on the roof," She floated over closer, her eyes gleaming a light emerald. It was time to get away from Star.

"Uhh thanks Star," I gave a quick smile before dashing up the stairs. Maybe Raven had decided to go for some extra meditation this morning? I'd just take a quick peek at the roof to calm my busy conscious and then be gone. Maybe she wouldn't notice I was there.

There was always the possibility I could get hit with a roof item of course. I made a memo to watch my surroundings. I climbed to the top of the stairs. Taking a breath of air I quietly opened the door just peeking out.

Vacant.

Letting out a sigh I slid the door all the way open and stepped onto the roof. That was odd. I had already listened in on her room earlier. No sound of meditation or reading or anything came from her room. No one saw her leave either.

I looked around the roof area. It looked trashed almost. I clicked on the communicator on my waist. It beeped as it paged the Titans downstairs.

"What's up Robin?" Cyborg answered looking distracted. Him and Beast Boy had already started their video games.

"Can you grab Star and get up here?"

"Uh sure man be right there," There was a Game Over sound followed by a loud chorus of 'Boo-ya' and Beast Boy mumbling as the communicator clicked off.

It wasn't long before the clicking of the stairs was heard. Cyborg and a floating Starfire emerged onto the roof.

"Star did it look like this earlier today?" I directed to the Tamaranian girl. She looked around and quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no." She looked around again worried.

"You think someone may have gotten Raven?" Cyborg asked now moving around to look at a few broken things.

"Only a hunch," I walked out further onto the roof. I got another weird feeling. Almost like I was being watched. I looked up from the floor. Neither of the two were looking my way. The sun was already midway up and glared down on us.

Something shiny on the edge of the roof blinded me a second. I moved over to it my metal boots clinking, it was a wonder sometimes how I snuck up on people.

"Guy's," I urged. My mouth dropped as I picked up the object. The other two came to look over my shoulder. I held a round pin like thing, colored black and gold. It had Slade's emblem on it.

My fist clenched and my other hand still holding the object squeezed it tightly. I could hear Cyborg contact Beast Boy to get up here. I could feel an odd fury wipe through me. Before I could break the object I forcefully dropped it.

Shadowing my face I tore from the roof. I don't think I could honestly answer any of my comrade's oncoming questions. Like why suddenly Slade and Jinx's messages made sense. Like why I cared so much, or why this all bother me so much. Or why I was so irked that Raven would be avoiding me.

Or why her of all people had to be kidnapped.

Everything had just suddenly clicked. Like finding that stupid lost puzzle piece that had been in your hand all along. I rushed down the stairs. My thoughts were rushing at such a speed they blinded me to everything around me.

I tripped a few times but didn't let it stop me. My boots hit hard even on the carpeted floor. I headed for the training room. If I didn't burn off this fury I would surely let it control me.

Slade had something planned. He wanted me to loose control. He wanted me to go rushing in to save her. I wasn't going to play his game.

I flung myself at a punching bag. Over and over I hit at it. I could think of nothing but her chained. Chained and baited by Slade. Thinking that way only increased my adrenalin. I threw kick and punch one after another. Imagining every time it was Slade.

He had really outdone himself this time. Him and that Jinx. I unclenched my jaw. It was already sore, I hadn't realized I was gritting my teeth.

I spent almost two hours ebbing my anger away. Shadows had begun to spring out of objects because of the suns setting way. I made my way out of the training room. My fists had turned red and started to throb, my legs were already pulled painful. I headed for the living room.

Hopefully the other Titan's had made some headway. All we needed was to find his hideout. I couldn't live with the notion of leaving Raven there for the night. It wasn't an option.

"Have we got anything?" I took the stairs more slowly. Everyone looked up.

"Robin, man where ya been?" Beat Boy had transformed out of a cat and greeted me.

"We're close Robin. There only a few more places we need to get reports on. Then we'll know where he is. But I still need to know why he kidnapped Raven, any ideas?"

"It's going to be another trap obviously." I answered casually trying to get out of the truth. Plus I really wanted to get some food for my now mumbling stomach.

"But it could have been any of us, why her?" Cyborg stared at me. There was the bait.

"Because he knows it's my weakness." I looked down at my boots. My cape whipped boredly against the near air-conditioned vents.

"Then that means-" Beat Boy started. Cyborg had quickly jumped in placing an arm over the changeling's mouth.

"Yes, and we can get into that **later**." Cyborg added stressing a look at Starfire. She looked just a lot confused.

"Riiight," The green boy smiled my way. I shot Cyborg a 'thank you' look and vanished into the kitchen.

----------------------

"Ok team, we all have to be careful. There's no telling what Slade has set up for us. Jinx might be in there as well so stay focused." I looked at the three before me. It was a sad silence that there were three before me and not four.

"Make sure you watch your own advice," Cyborg added stepping forward with his cannon to bust out the wall. It had taken little time to find the place. After all it was newly rented and taking in large amounts of power.

The easier to find the more dangerous it was.

There was the loud sound signaling the wall had been blown out all the way through. We all crept in. It was complete darkness entering. The only light came from the hole we had just made.

Star made sure she stuck close to me. Cyborg clicked on his light. Maybe if it weren't such an important mission I would have requested Star to move a little away. Now wasn't the time for idle thoughts.

In the distance there was a slight noise of chants chinking.

"Yo anyone here?" Beat Boy called out. He had turned into cat and curled itself around our feet.

Tentatively we made out way into the darkness. There were more chain movements. I motioned to the others to move that way. Getting closer a desperate mumbling came to us.

Immediately I felt like running to it. I knew it was Raven.

"Friend Raven?" Stars voice wobbled. I should have guessed she was skirmish in the dark.

A low mumble stared from the opposite direction of the chains. It got louder. All of us stood ridged and faced the voice that had now become a sinister laughter. I grabbed out my Bo staff readying it.

Suddenly lights flashed from behind us. I took a quick look. There were a wall of televisions that had turned on. We all backed up towards the light.

"Come out Slade," I stepped out a little further from the group.

"Very well Robin," A define Slade dissolved out of the darkness across the room. His grin was very apparent. "Right about on time you all are. Are you ready to see what I have in store for you this time?"

I glared. I could feel the rest of the titans keeping their eyes glued to him.

"Where's Raven?" I demanded, stepping forward.

"My dear boy she's right there," His hand moved to gesture to our right. A light came on clearing the darkness from the wall. The chains rattled more. This time there was a person attached.

Raven was shackled there. She wore a calm expression. But her eyes watched me. Shackles had pinned her arms above her and her legs to the floor to where she had to sit. There was a secure bond across her mouth to prevent her from speaking her words.

I could see a redness burned into her skin around the chains. Looking as if she had tugged too much to get them off. I wanted to run to her. I wanted nothing more than to splice her bonds off.

A few things stuck me to where I was standing. First there was Slade, probably waiting with a sick pleasure for me to run over. The second was Raven. Her face was the same as always, but her eyes looked at me differently. Pleading me to stay where I was.

"Now I'm willing to fight fair, but fighting Robin is all that concerns me." His evil grin grew wider as he pressed a button on his arm. In a second my friends were gone, vanished from behind me.

"This is a fight to end it," His voices taunted at me.

**[So how was that? This was actually an enjoyable chapter to write. Review and let me know what you think! If Robin's thoughts seems a little confusing, it shall be explained later.**

**And I took advice and went over it again for errors! Wow I didn't notice there were so many. You all should have spoken up earlier. XD so it should have been an easier read!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	7. Deliverance to Evil

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Deliverance to Evil **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

I jerked out of sleep. I heard a crash that only came from one thing. It was Cyborg's cannon. My memories hit me hard. I cringed as the chains dug deeper into my skin. Already irritated I cursed myself for moving.

Had to stay calm, had to make sure Slade didn't win.

I opened my eyes and looked toward the hole. In the dim light I could see the Titans. They were looking lost in the dark. I tried to keep myself placid as they bumbled through the dark. I wanted nothing else but to call out to them.

I moved around. The chains jinked catching their attention. I ignored the fierceness of metal on my skin. They needed to get out. They needed to save themselves. I didn't really matter **that** much.

It was too late. They have moved away from the light venturing toward me. I heard Slade's laugh. It started soft and grew until it rang throughout the empty place. I had just noticed the TVs had been shut off.

The darkness was chased away as they flickered to life. Humming now filled the silence. It just made everyone more edgy. The Titans had backed up toward the light. None of them looked my way.

I wished they would just escape and leave me. All eyes watched the darkness. Robin stepped forward. It was the first time I focused on him. He stood tall, tenseness clearly seen in his walk.

He called out to Slade, his voice full of anger. It worked, the demon of a man stepped into the light.

Amusement was clearly written on his face. It sickened me further. I felt my anger swell and release.

Focusing myself I jerked back hard on the chains recalling my emotions. Very little of my telekinetic power was absorbed. My ankles and wrists burned. I could feel them deeper now. Most likely drawing blood.

Robin asked for me. Slade smiled and everyone turned to focus on me. The corner of my containment lit up. I moved only a millimeter back. No emotions, I coached myself.

Azarath…Metrion…

My thoughts became lost. Looking up I had caught Robin's eyes. It was the worst and the best thing of the situation. He looked so angry, so worried, his eyes begged to go to me. I felt myself breaking inside, no matter what the guard Robin always broke it.

I kept my face plaid. My eyes watched his. I tried to place words in my look. Begging him to leave. Stay where he was. Run. All at the same time.

I couldn't hear or feel anything at the moment. Everything dissolved. I was aware of Slade speaking but I couldn't catch the words.

Then everything began to speed up. Slade laughed and the other Titan's disappeared. Robin had turned around to find no one behind him. He looked horrified. I looked around to try and find their containment.

"Now, if you both will direct your attention to this side," Slade pressed another button on his arm. The opposite wall of me lit up. The wall that held my energy in that pink bubble.

I nearly lost all control on my emotions. Along side the container were the other three Titans, unconscious. Slumped over sloppily they were all wearing collars. Slade's colors glimmered across the room from the collars; they were directly hooked to the pink bubble.

Stumbling over myself in my head I pulled everything back. I glared at the black energy that traveled across the ceiling. Out of reach, adding to their premature demise.

Their horrified expressions made me want to break. Muscles were strained on their features like they had seen some great evil. Idly I wondered what it had been. I pitied them. I regretted it all. I pulled against my chains. I wasn't feeling the pain. I needed to get out.

I had joined the team. I had sealed their fate. I could feel a little trickle fall down my inner arm. Robin looked back at the noise I had been making. He too had been looking at the Titans, yet to learn of the real danger. I saw him eye the blood on me.

"So are we ready to hear my plot? Or do you want to begin senseless fighting without knowing what you're really loosing?" Slade was smiling too widely now. It sent his face into the realm of the psychotic.

Robin didn't answer. He turned back to Slade. His back was to me now, expression unreadable. His Bo staff tapped the ground next to him. Slade took it as a sign to continue.

"We started off simply enough with Jinx and Raven. Raven was hit with a spell to send an emotion over reacting. It was sent to act on the one bothering her most at the time. This worked more for my benefit, because as it seems her most active emotion was an adoration for you."

I hung my head pulling down on my chains. I could feel a quick look my way. I couldn't raise my eyes to that. How could I without giving up too much energy? It was all true anyway, no matter what I tried in the end my emotions betrayed my mind.

"So I kidnapped her. Knowing eventually you'd all come for her. Now here's what I find as the most ironically good parts! Her chains there will absorb her powers and transfer them directly to that bubble." He pointed to the pink orb.

I wondered where Jinx was.

"When I kill you, her emotions will be released, that power being used to kill the rest of her friends. And I will finally have destroyed you Titan's. Are we ready to die now?"

He still stood tall. I cursed under my breath. He had spoken the whole time like it was no big deal. Like we were idiots for now knowing all along.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos. I coached. I closed my eyes a few seconds. It wasn't like this really mattered. Slade was planning on winning.

Robin's death would be too much for me.

I pulled harder on the chains that bound my wrist. They had stopped bleeding but now the metal dug deep. I made a small grimace in pain that alerted Slade's attention.

"Don't go off bleeding to death now," He threw casually. The idea struck me. If I did he couldn't use me, my powers.

I pulled harder on them. I snapped my eyes shut feeding the pain.

"Raven," Robin's voice called to me. My eyes whirled open. He had taken a step towards me.

"Don't," I warned him coldly. Too bad my voice came out muffled because of the bond. He had probably guessed what I said anyway.

"If you do I will," He looked completely serious. Robin had taken almost all of his guard down watching me. I frowned deeply. I stopped pulling on the chains. He was a stubborn one.

Robin turned away once again to face the now bored Slade.

"Finally, you can have your lovers squabble later when you're both dying."

I heard an enraged call from Robin. Then as always everything sprang to action. Robin's boots bounded off the floor tightly as he ran toward Slade. Slade kicked back pulling off a flip.

Thoughts kept mixing through my head. I was sure if I tried to hurt myself further Robin would call it quits. He'd just walk over to try and save me, then game over for Robin.

He'd do it for any team member, my conscious reminded me.

I looked around the room. I was attempting to not watch the fight. Each time Slade landed a blow I would cringe and a small blip of onyx colored energy got out. I was better off just hearing the crashes and hits, hoping Robin was winning.

I watched the others across the room. They hadn't changed. They didn't even look alive, but they had to be for bait.

Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg. I had always blown them off. Taken them for granted.

I snapped myself in shape. This was no time to loose focus.

Where **was** Jinx? The question became more demanding. That bubble had to be hers. Didn't she need to concentrate to keep that up?

I squinted into the dark across the room. Behind the bubble a thin shadow moved. It was like a leftover piece of hope just out of reach. That just had to be Jinx.

Now all we needed was a distraction right?

**[Ahh I love this plot. Everyone should understand most of it now. I hope the pace is about right and they are still in character. Review and let me know how it's going.**

**And question, Raven is an empathy right? Is that how you spell it?]**

**-Dragonslayer527**

**P.S. Finally FF got the upload program up!!**


	8. Split Concentration

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Split Concentration **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

_[Italics- Thoughts heard in Raven's mind.] _

I had to think. There had to be something. Something to get Jinx's attention.

I could try letting all my emotions out. I wondered if that bubble could handle all the energy. If it did then I had sentenced everyone to death. I decided it wasn't worth the risk.

I looked back at the fight. They had moved slightly into shadow. Robin looked worn. His face shown a tired yet infuriated look. Slade was calm as always. He was tiring Robin out.

They jumped at each other. They were perfectly equal in their hits. Slade got one on Robin's stomach. I felt myself drip out more power for the bubble. Robin jumped back to his feet. With the same speed he dodged a kick and kicked Slade across the face.

They hit each other and blocked, equal in strength. It was kind of hard to imagine Robin was Slade's equal.

I decided to try something.

I watched Slade. As the next moment he hit a wall I tugged hard on the chains. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips. It came out muffled. Both of them looked over. I smiled at Slade.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Robin. More concerned. I shot him a quick look. I hoped he understood to stay where he was.

I pulled again cringing as crimson blood slipped down my forearm. Slade raised an eyebrow at me. I prayed a quick second keeping an eerie smile on my face.

"Make sure she doesn't kill herself Jinx, at least not yet," He cackled and turned back to Robin. Their fight took off right where they had stopped. They circled each other like tigers and then leapt off at each other.

I let my smile drop and looked toward the shadows. The pink girl emerged. Her attention was split now. She had to watch me and keep concentration for the bubble.

"Slade I don't think-" She tried to get a hold of him. She had walked halfway across the room, halfway between her conjure and me. Her expression was strained and worried. Her hands stayed in front of her held up as if she were physically holding the bubble from disappearing.

"That's right you don't think you just listen!" Slade roared charging at Robin. I could already see a limp in Robin's walk. I wondered if he could hold up in his condition.

Blackness escaped me being pulled through the chains. I watched Jinx turn her attention to the bubble excepting the energy. I almost smiled happily. This was some kind of plan after all.

I tugged the chains. Besides the fighting that was the most apparent sound in the room.

"Stop her," Slade demanded keeping up dodging Robin's hits. They were now doing almost an elaborate dance. Jump forward, hit, miss, jump back, and then the other tried.

Jinx spun around to get closer to me. I stopped pulling. My body ached horribly. I could feel the coldness of the blood dry on my skin. I hoped Robin wasn't worried; I didn't need him as a big factor to worry about as well.

She stopped and watched me a second. Her pigtails flung around her as she looked back and forth. Between the bubble and me.

Gasping she realized what was going on. It was too late. I had my eyes glued to Robin and Slade's fight. I tugged more on my chains. Jinx was stuck in the middle. Unsure of what to do. Maybe she had never done any real planning by herself. Robin got a hard kick to the head.

He flew across the room hitting the television wall. Jinx had to shriek back closer to me to avoid getting hit. I heard glass shatter. It fell down around Robin.

I pushed it out. Everything I had. Energy crackled around me as black swam in my vision. I screamed under the bonds and it came as a muffled yelp. I felt everything being absorbed by the chains.

I let it all go. All those restraints. All those times I wanted to feel emotion. They released into black tendrils. Massive amounts crossed over the ceiling and into the bubble. I watched then absentmindedly still releasing my energy. It was almost amusing to see those wires covered in my own power. It surprised me how much there was.

Jinx yelped. I could see her fighting for some kind of control. She was mighty far from her spell. You could tell as she raised her arms further up. It was harder to control something she was a distance from.

I had more energy then she could ever handle. I gritted my teeth letting everything flow from me. I began to feel woozy. No longer were my wrists healing. I didn't have the energy.

I slumped watching Jinx try to get closer to her work. Every step she took caused her to loose concentration. The bubble would blink in and out. Each time a little of my power vanished out of the bubble and into the air.

I saw the bubble was almost full. I was satisfied with myself. There was more energy then anyone would ever need there. More than anyone beside myself could handle. I was tiring rapidly.

Slade was yelling now and he glared deadly at me. I swallowed and allowed my eyes to close. Too much at once. I felt myself loose consciousness. But that wasn't the end.

Everything around me was dark. I heard people talking. People screaming and pleading. Except it was in my head.

_Damn that girl, I'll kill her myself… _

It was Slade's voice. I looked around. Nothing was there. I was hearing his thoughts in my head? Mentally I groaned. Empath remember? But I had never heard voices before, only brief images. Did this have anything to do with Jinx's curse?

_Raven! Please let her be ok… _

That was Robin's voice. It trailed off. I tried to find it desperately. It was no use.

I heard a loud shrieking; I assumed it to be Jinx.

_I'll kill her._

Slade's voice got louder hissing in my mind. He sounded out of his mind, or more so than usual.

_No Slade! _Robin's voice came back. He sounded terrified. Wh- was Slade going to kill me? And I was just going to stay in this unconsciousness and let it happen?

I fought. I was so tired. My wrists and ankle ached most painfully. I had no energy to heal them. I brought myself out of sleep. My eyes still closed. I didn't feel I had the energy to even open them. If not for the chains I would have been slumped on the floor.

I felt a warm breath on my face. I feared the worst. I opened my eyes barely.

Slade's face was right in front of my face. It was darker in the room, how long had I been inside my head? Slade had an evil glimmer in his eye, like a crazed deadly look. I had no doubt he would kill me.

I stole a look behind him. Robin laid disturbingly still. Glass from the televisions covered and shattered around him. I felt a sickly lurch from my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a while, but surely if I had I would have thrown up. His figure was bloody, it made me desperate to save him.

Jinx was on the ground as well. She looked cut up. Was she thrown into the TVs as well? Had Slade lost his sensible mind?

That question really didn't need an answer.

I saw the bubble across the room. It had shrunken incredibly to about the size of a bowling ball. Black swirled around inside.

"I can't have it perfect," Slade's dark voice brought my attention back to him. I felt a pressure on my throat. Lightly I pulled the chains. Still secure.

"But I will kill you, then Robin. Then the rest of you annoying brats. But you, I will have the most satisfaction killing."

He grinned pulling his face closer to mine. I pushed back against the wall. It was most uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact of more sharp pressure to my neck. I glared at him pulling deeply on my chains.

He laughed. He brought his other hand up. I watched him wearily. He touched a gloved hand to my face holding my chin. His fingers slid across my skin. I felt my skin crawl and my anger burn. I wished I actually had lasers from my eyes like Star. My ferocity of my stare would have sent him far past hell by now.

"Poor little bird," He cooed. My attention was redirected. There was a shadow moving behind him.

"Robin…"

My voice came out clearly. My bond had been taken off. Slade's hand had stopped moving as he stared horrified at me. His fingers were painfully on my lips and a blade was quickly biting through my skin.

I didn't swallow. I didn't breathe or move at all. My total concentration was on the blade. Any movement could move it in too deep. My energy had been wasted overloading Jinx. I wouldn't be able to heal my own wounds.

"Do it Robin, and I'll kill her," Slade's voice was too close to me. Why had I said anything? I mentally bashed myself about. Robin was barely standing just in the shadows. A metal pole glimmered in his hands.

All it would take is one hit and Slade would be out cold. Robin wouldn't do it.

"Hit him," I urged. I regretted talking immediately. I felt a liquid run softly down my throat. Just short of a main vein.

Robin stumbled forward. I could see him fully now. He was cut all over, most were not too deep. There was one on his leg that he had been favoring. It still bled. His mask had almost come off; his skin was dirty and stuck with blood. Robin's hair was a pushed back mess.

Yet he stood there, trying to save me. His knuckled were ghostly white gripping the metal. It must have hurt. He watched me. I wished I could have seen his eyes.

Almost upon hearing my request Robin raised an arm. He did the most senseless thing and pulled off his torn ragged mask. Readably brown eyes now watched me. His handsome features looked finished now that I had seen his eyes.

He looked down at Slade. He was thinking. I was out of ideas. I didn't need to be distracted by thinking anyway.

Slade moved his hand off my face. I didn't move, his blade was still settled in the most dangerous of places. I looked into his eye. He looked to have come up with a plan. Malice looked at me while he grinned.

I opened my mouth to say something. Slade's instant reaction was to clamp his hand over my mouth.

"Ultimate suffering my dear," He had leaned in and whispered it to my ear. His voice was of death. He could tell I wasn't afraid to die. He was going for the next best thing.

I couldn't do anything. Sadistically smiling quickly he whirled around taking the blade off me. His hand picked up from my mouth and I screamed. It resounded through the entire empty building, doing no good. In a glint of metal Robin was caught off guard.

**[I know it sounds so dark. Hope it doesn't offend anyone. But I like it, review and tell me what you all think!**

**And I added her as an empath. Some kind of magnified result of Jinx's curse.]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	9. Breaking Mentality

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Breaking Mentality **

**Robin's p.o.v.**

I had been fighting for what seemed like forever. My boot's hit his armor, his blows blocked by my arms. My Bo staff had long since been broken and thrown aside.

All of my joints ached. Punching and kicking his steel-like armor was no simple matter. You had to hit him in-between it to make any kind of headway. My mind still worried about Raven. Even in such a fight, I was worried.

She was chained on the wall. I kept taking glances her way. She had pulled the chains around her wrists too much. Blood had slid down her forearms. Yet she looked completely calm.

But after all it looked like she was trying to keep her powers in control. Slade had really outdone himself this time. This whole time he had played off our emotions, Raven's emotions the most. If she didn't have the bond over her mouth Slade would be past death by now.

I sprung through a kick and landed near my other friends. They were collared waiting with that terrified look for their demise. I cringed pulling back my concentration on the fight at hand. I still needed to get rid of the bubble. Yet the machine, when I got close enough to see it, seemed to have no buttons, no shut off switch. Not even any wires to connect, no plug-ins.

I pulled up my defenses as he came at me. I had to keep on fighting. If he got rid of me he could get to Raven. I wouldn't let that happen.

Then Raven had begun tugging more frequently on her chains. I felt sick watching her bleed like that. Watching her cause herself pain. I could tell it hurt her by her muffled whimpers.

She watched my eyes however. There was comfort there, a reassurance. I trusted that. She might have had a plan. I hoped she did, I wasn't about to let her bleed to death, I knew she had considered it once already.

I kicked Slade back and he slumped to the ground for a second. There was only the sound from Raven penetrating the room. Her yelp resounded making me break a little. If my boots weren't so heavy I might have slid closer to her. Slade looked her way glaring. He commanded Jinx to watch her.

I hadn't even known Jinx was there. She just vaporized out of the shadows. We continued fighting. Slade was getting anxious. His movements were becoming more like my own, irrational, less conserved.

In that he was becoming more dangerous and unpredictable. I was able to slide out of the first few attacks. His assault was getting quicker. My pulse was already running quick, my muscles screamed in protest at the fast speed I still put them through.

Then he nailed me. A kick to the head came swift. I had turned just a second to glance at Raven. I was thrown back. I hit the hard television covered wall we had been fighting near.

Glass shattered around me sprinkling the floor. I felt like an overused pincushion as I crumbled to the floor. The glittering pieces clinked everywhere around me. I closed my eyes. I was dirty, bleeding and down for the count.

I could hear a sinister laugh. I clenched my fist. I snapped it back open in a quick rush, I had a piece of glass that I had just pushed deeper into my palm. I could feel it all still in my skin prickling.

I sensed power growing.

I opened my eyes to see a massive black storm. It originated from where Raven was but I could no longer see her. Jinx was in the middle of the floor. Her concentration looked to be faltering; she must have cast the bubble. Raven's black power was circulating everywhere, it bombarded the bubble, more than Jinx could handle.

The tendrils moved everywhere a little reached nearby me. Some kind of calming it left in my mind.

Jinx screamed loosing control as the bubble began flickering. I saw Slade. He eyed Raven angrily before settling his eyes on Jinx. I watched like a fire alight as he stormed over to the pig-tailed girl. His eyes seemed to glow in anger.

Without a second thought he picked her up and threw her hard toward me. I closed my eyes as she hit painfully breaking more of the TVs beside me. She grunted before hitting the ground unmoving. The light of the room had dimmed because of the broken TVs.

It didn't help I had quite the hit to the head. Everything swam in a most sickening way.

"Stupid useless girl, I'll kill them myself," Slade shouted. He seemed to have left his sanity. This wasn't the usual Slade. The normal Slade was never this terrifying. This side of Slade looked insane enough to do anything.

I watched him turn his attention to Raven. I looked over. The blackness surrounding her was gone. She was slumped unconscious. Her wrists were dripping of a sickly redness. Her powers were no longer healing them. Slade didn't even look my way. He grinned sinfully pulling something off from the floor.

I saw the glimmer in the left over light. It was a razor blade, especially sharpened. He headed for Raven.

My insides screamed to get up. My mind pulled at me, commanding my body up. Nerves stood on end as I tried to get up. My vision swirled a little making me stumble. The pressure on my leg didn't help either. I figured there must have been a deep wound there.

I gasped for breath, my heart beating more rapidly in my ears. I was focused on just one thing. I had to stop Slade, at any cost. I spotted a glimmer. It wasn't just glass.

Trying to focus my eyes I almost tripped reaching for it. I grasped a metal rod, capable of knocking Slade unconscious. I didn't have time to think though. I could see him kneeling down by Raven.

Bile thoughts ran through my head. I felt another wave of rage pass through me. My hand gripped harder on the piping, I gained adrenaline and began to head nearer. He was whispering something to Raven.

I saw his hands on her. His disgusting hands on her skin angered me senseless. My determination tripled as I stepped forward again. My boots were noiseless, yet heavy. Every part of my body told me to stop. Every part of my mind and emotions told to me go on.

Raven looked up to see me. She whispered my name. She had come to consciousness at the wrong time. Now there would be no sneaking up on Slade.

Slade threatened me. Hit him and on his way down he'd kill her. It was highly likely he would. I couldn't take that chance.

Raven urged me to do it. Her voice held a little of a plea. She watched me. I froze watching a little slick blood tear trail down her neck. Slade had to be close to hurting a vital vein or artery. Breath froze in my throat and I felt sick.

I wished it were a dream. I imagined pulling off my mask and seeing this all disappear. My hand not holding the pole went up and pulled off my mask. It didn't really matter if Slade saw my identity. One of us was going to die here.

The sight before me didn't disappear. I was disappointed. Raven still watched me waiting. I wanted so badly for her to be safe.

I needed to think of something, anything before Slade did. My eyes were on the floor. Think Robin; I was the leader after all. Leader's always had a plan. Hero's always had a plan.

So why didn't I? Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't I save one of the most important things?

A quick movement jarred me. There was whispering. I pulled my eyes up to the two. Raven screamed. It was the most horrifying thing that I'd ever heard. Slade was quickly at me. Too quick. He had turned and jabbed his razor blade at me. It slid up deeply.

I yelled in surprise, which turned into agony. Clean cut the blade had sliced up through my costume. A sideways cut across my chest made me fall to the ground. It ran from just above my stomach to just below my collarbone. No fatal veins but the blood loss could kill me. Very quickly as well because of its proximity to my heart.

I had dropped the pole and pressed my hands hard onto the wound. Slade's laughter rang over Raven's scream. Blood seeped out over my hands. Each beat of my heart was sending me closer to death.

My vision had gotten worse. Everything was multiplying spastically and melting together. Moving in ways they truthfully never could. The cold ground felt harder under me, uncaring if I bled to death. Just ready to swallow me when I did.

I put all my unused energy into clotting the blood flow. Weakly I pulled my cape closer trying to use it. My breathing had become shallow. My mind had been taken away from me. The useless pole sat near me.

"It is useless boy, you die now." Slade was above me. Standing over me like a victor to the spoils. A wicked smile of the likes I had never seen spread across his face. He had dropped the razor a ways off. He stepped closer and kicked the pole away. Near a crying Raven.

I took a double take. My eyes were just about to fail me. Sure enough tears spilled from her amethyst eyes. It would have killed me had I not already been dying.

"I'm sorry Raven," My voice was hoarse, whispered out. She looked at me. Deeply this time. Emotions were starting to break through on her. Things swirled around crazily. Or maybe it was just my vision.

"Raven I lo-" My voice faded away. I saw her scared expression, fear, anger, and despair also blended into her distasteful expression.

I felt my head hit hard on the now bloody ground. Another scream rang out in the abandoned place and then nothing…

**[I know! You all are going to hate me! For retelling and then leaving you like this. But seeing as Robin is unable to tell the story I have to go on with Raven. And I felt like it needed a little retelling on Robin's part, but hate me if you must XD I promise you get an extra long chapter next to make up for it, you all forgive me? Ok review and tell me how it is!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	10. Combined Emotions

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Combined Emotions **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

I was falling right into Slade's trap. Chains burned my wrists; I didn't acknowledge the pain anymore. Robin was broken over just past me. He had pressed his hands tightly onto the gash.

Fear swooned about me. He might die here, with me, helpless. I could see the dark red blood pooling over his hands now. He pulled his cloak over to try and help.

"It is useless boy, you die now," Slade's voice was sinister. He stood over Robin. I wanted to thrash out at him, derange him with the likes no one had ever seen.

Instead I felt my eyes get glossy. I watched Robin, helplessly dying. I choked and let out a sob. This wasn't right. I couldn't cry, I couldn't have emotions let about. Black tendrils began to throw things around; in the back more explosions were heard.

Hadn't I used up all of my power?

Tears slid down my cheeks. It was possible this was the first time I had ever cried. I might have as a child, but those memories were long sealed. This new feelings made everything much more dangerous.

"I'm sorry Raven," I met his eyes. They gave off a hollowness I never wanted to see. The hollowness of despair. Emotions were melting into one another inside me.

Anger and despair created a whirlwind of confusion. I felt my affection emotion stronger trying to get out. It told me I had to do something. I couldn't let it end this way. I had to kill Slade, save Robin.

"Raven, I lo-" His voice stopped. Alarmed fear ridden into my features clearly. I watched those brown eyes. Once holding a determination of life that now was a deepness of despair. I choked and watched him fall.

He fell, his head hitting hard on the bloodied floor. I screamed before being conscious of it. It sounded full of pain. Everything and nothing seemed to happen at the moment.

Slade turned his gaze off Robin to me. Fear was present I could almost smell it. My voice resounded off the walls filling the room with itself. More telekinetic power appeared from virtually nowhere. I figured it was my last reserve.

Anger and adoration ripped at my chains. They broke instantly freeing me. This power was too much. More power than I had ever felt. It boomed around me, sliding through the air. It was taking of the air space, expanding, contracting then doubling in size.

I heard Slade yell in surprise. I smiled drawing in a deep breath. Knowledge told me just how to kill him, even happy told me to do so. She couldn't completely be herself with him still around.

Timid sat back encouraging and bravery forced me forward. My tears had dried no longer was sadness effecting me. An iron resolution set through me.

"You can't!" Slade looked highly alarmed. His hands were bound behind him with my black magic, almost like the darkness had become solid bonds. He bowed at my feet.

"Yes, Slade. You end here," My voice wasn't mine anymore. It was a combination of all my other personalities. Hate, happy, bravery, timid, knowledge, all my emotions were present in my voice.

I reached out in a quick fluid motion and grasped his neck. He began choking trying to back away. Strength I had never known kept him where he was. He had become afraid panic was thick in the room.

I pulled my other hand back readying the final blow. Collective energy immediately attracted to it. I didn't have time to wonder how so much had gotten out, or how I was somewhat controlling it.

"Fine kill me, but Robin is already dead." Slade changed into his other demeanor giving me a cruel smile. He wasn't afraid of dying; he knew I'd do it.

"No," I responded coldly. I wasn't going to accept Robin bring dead. I brought my other hand forward. It brought a wave of black magic rushing forward seeping through the air.

Quick like fluid water it had covered Slade ripping him apart beneath it. His muffled scream made me smile at his demise. No longer would we have to deal with him. The black was moving tearing at him, inside to outside. It had probably driven him to insanity already.

Before Slade's scream had completely died I turned around to Robin.

He still lay lifeless on the floor.

"Please work," I closed my eyes pressing my hands onto his chest. I concentrated ignoring the sticky fluid under my own hands, it had run cold. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos….

The energy that was around Slade vaporized to my need. There was nothing left of the spot where Slade had once stood. It channeled down to my fingertips and into Robin.

I wished it, made all my emotions to work on it. Robin had to live I needed him to live.

Doubt crawled into my mind. Assurance quickly hid it from me encouraging me. It was most strange to find all my emotions so quick at hand. Nothing like what I was used to.

My energy slowly ebbed away moving into Robin's body. I could sense his injuries repairing, skin stitching itself together. It pushed out much of the glass. It fixed the concussion that had probably messed with his eyesight.

My mind reached out to follow my powers. I needed to know if his heart was beating.

I finally found it and sighed deeply. There was a thud, slight and barely there. I pushed on it. Encouraged my magic to keep it working. I felt myself sliding into sleep. Not before I knew he would live would I let it take me.

I sensed his breathing had returned. It increased his heartbeat. In this condition he might live. I collapsed onto something warm, powers retreating to stabilize my condition. I didn't however have enough strength to stay conscious.

My own injuries had started hurting because my adrenalin was fading.

------------------------------------------

I groaned and opened my eyes. A broken light shone from one side. Otherwise it was dark. It smelled of blood all around me.

I ached in places that had never existed before. I found my powers spent, just lying inside me to make sure my vital organs worked. I was lying down and felt something warm around me.

Memories spun back making me jump just a little. Had I really just killed Slade? I pulled my violet hair from my eyes to locate Robin.

A rumble made me look down to what warmness I had taken to lying on. A slight smile hid its way to my face. Sleeping Robin was what I had been lying on. His expression was peaceful and no longer pained.

I tried to pull myself up to find his arm across my back pinning me to him. I might have cursed him had he now just gone through so much. My head hurt as well and thinking didn't bring any relief. Images and feelings pounded in my ears. A quick look around told me I had already destroyed everything around because of it. Only a few TVs flickered to my right.

I placed my head back down enjoying it. I chanted to myself to calm my mind. It was still a tornado. Very lucky thing that I hadn't had energy to spare, or perhaps the city could have been destroyed by now.

There were more important things to tend to now I scolded myself. I couldn't just stay like this. Using a poof of black energy I moved his arm and sat up. I moved myself off of Robin and took a quick look to make sure he was healed.

Satisfied I pulled myself to my feet. Muscles in protest almost made me trip. I felt like a load of bricks were on my back and shoulder pulling me to gravity. My determination set in and I ignored the pain. I made my way across the room to where my friends were.

They sat still the same. I didn't know how long I had been out; with my energy so low it could have been days. It was a wonder no police had arrived considering the sound.

I bent down to the collars to unlock it. Starfire's was first. With a quick movement my powers went out and dislocated the collar. It seemed my power was getting easier to call out.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's cheery voice sounded confused. The moment I had taken the collar off she had almost unfrozen. "What happened?" She asked looking around at the half blown up room.

"Explain later," I reached beside her and unlocked Cyborg's. he unfroze as well.

"Wow brain freeze, where are we?" He looked at me sitting up. He opened the compartment on his arm to check his stats. "It's been three days!?"

I smirked and unlocked Beast Boys. "Wha? Dude what's going on,"

"Let's go home guys, we'll explain everything." I said it with an air of respect as I turned to head back to Robin. They seemed to notice Robin on the ground now.

I was glad they didn't ask, even though Star looked as though she would cry. Probably the blood dried on the floor and around Robin that had gotten to her. But they knew better than to ask, if I was calm, everything was just fine.

I levitated Robin and placed him in my arms. My body was a little weak still so I used my powers to keep up most of his weight. It was a wonder my powers still worked after expending them so much.

"Come on," I dictated heading out the hole Cyborg had blown in the wall. I was glad to get out of there, too much had happened.

"I'll fly back to the Tower and get Robin settled, when he's together we'll both explain what happened." I looked at the three. They looked more confused than ever. Their gazes kept flickering between me and the Robin in my arms.

Without waiting for a response I flew off. Home called to me. I was willing to go there.

Wind rushed about me and my cape flapped in the chilly air. It was early morning; the sun was about ready to rise. The fresh air cured me of the smell of blood.

Robin moved a little in my arms chilling because of the wind. I looked down at his unmasked face. Maybe that had contributed to why the rest of the Titans were so confused. After all Robin had never taken off him mask in our presence.

I groaned as he tried to push himself closer to me. Most likely subconsciously trying to get warmer. I felt an uncomfortable heat on my cheeks when his hand had run just across my stomach.

I swallowed the emotion landing down now on the Tower top. I needed to harbor my emotions better. Just because I had let everything out a few days earlier was no excuse to get sloppy now. Using my tired powers we moved through the building down into the living room. There I sat down on the comfortable couch placing Robin gently beside me.

It was so relaxing to feel softness instead of chains and hard floors. I looked over my wrists. Splicing marks were around them, but the fatality had been taken out. I seemed to be healing myself again. I frowned at the prospect of scaring, but my powers had never left one.

Robin groaned at having lost his source of heat. I watched him a few minutes. His hair was a mess; dried blood still covered his cape and costume. But his breathing had stabilized and major cuts had been sealed. He had the slightest of smiles on his lips.

I yawned feeling my stomach mumble. Three days had been a long time without food. Even with the little amount of food I needed to eat. I considered summoning herbal tea.

Robin fidgeted some more in his sleep. The arm that had been under his head felt my leg. I cringed as he cuddled closer to me. He needed to get up, yet I dare not wake him if he really needed the rest.

His hand on my leg moved a little. It tickled my white flesh. It was wake up time. The other's would be home and surely didn't need to see this upon walking in.

"Ooh Robin?" I moved his hand off my thigh shaking him a little. He groaned and tried to swat me. I shook him harder. He mumbled about sleep and finally opened an eye.

"Raven?" He sat up looking at me disbelieving. I gave him a rare smile he deserved it. He looked at me still unsure.

"Yes, we made it." Joy spread across his face; he leaned over and hugged me. Somehow the simple gesture disappointed me. I hugged him back though. His skin was a refreshing warmth, as it should be.

"Where are the others?" He took back his leadership quickly pulling back and sitting straight.

"I brought you back, the others are fine they are on their way here. We have to explain when they get here, you up to it?"

"Yea, what about Slade?" His brows lowered probably waiting for me to tell him Slade escaped.

"Dead." I answered simply. His eyes met mine. He didn't doubt it. He smiled making me want to, I didn't. He leaned in a little his face coming close to mine. My breath was slowed and I wondered if Jinx's spell was still on me. I began chanting in my head incase my powers were trying to get out.

The door to the tower flew open. In marched the other three-team mates. Quickly so they wouldn't notice we jumped back from each other, avoiding eye contact.

"All right guys, anyone care to explain?" Beast Boy called walking in. He sat down on the other side of me, Star sat down beside Robin. Cyborg sat on the other couch. I almost growled as Star attracted Robin's attention pawning over if he was ok.

"I'll start…" I looked around at the expectant faces. Robin had turned back around. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The simple motion gave me strength to relive the events of the last few days.

**[Wow I got so many great reviews! You all seriously rock! And I didn't kill Robin! (You all would have killed me) Only a few more chapters left, thanks everyone who has read and reviewed! Let me know what you think, this was a harder chapter to write, but extra long!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	11. Answers In Mind

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Answers In Mind **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

"…so then I revived Robin. However doing so spent my energy. Both of us must have slept the 3 days. Then I freed you three from the collars."

I had just finished off the incredibly long story. It had taken the day away with interruptions and questions. The sun had begun to set. Robin and I had taken turns telling because there were parts where I was unconscious or that he was not there. The other three titans gaped at us. I wanted to pull up my hood and hide myself desperately. However Robin looked like he was comfortable, mask-less. I figured I shouldn't cower if he didn't.

"Dude Raven you rock! Killing Slade like that!" Beast Boy quickly jumped up cheerfully. He gave me a quick hug before running around the living room dancing. I smirked watching the green boy, did anything even faze him?

"Yes friend Raven, Robin you both did terrific! I am only sad I could not help. But I must go make something for this great occasion! Robin will you come with?" Star floated up from the couch clasping her hands. It was true I had left out many parts of the story. For at least her sake, I kept the blood to a minimum, and didn't mention the chains on my wrist. They had been almost frozen, so none of them remembered anything after they got the collars on.

"Uh sure Star, but only a moment." He stood up giving me a look that said he'd be right back. I huffed it wasn't like I cared. Starfire happily pulled him into the kitchen. I laughed mentally at the thought of Robin being the first to try Starfire's 'pudding of happiness'. Each time was worst than the last.

"I'm guessing that was the tame version, cuts like that on your wrists don't get there by themselves." Cyborg still sat almost across from me. I looked up at him. He watched me with curiosity, once again resuming his charge as an almost older brother.

"Tame is an understatement." I whispered. I knew he caught it though. He smiled almost in a sad manner. He was less clueless as the other two; we had gone through hell to kill Slade and he could tell. Meaningful physical and mental changes had happened that day. He stood up and walked over to me. I received my third hug of that day. Yet I enjoyed his strong embrace making me feel safe and cared for. What was it with everyone and hugging?

What was wrong with me allowing it?

"I also understand the two of you risked your lives for each other." He sat next to me unallowing me to hide myself. I mumbled under my breath, for an older brother he knew too much.

"Raven did you even notice we hugged you and you didn't loose control?" That stopped me a moment. Why hadn't my powers gone crazy yet? I hadn't even got any meditation in yet.

"I think that let you get a better grip on everything." Cyborg smiled and stood up. He had heard the kitchen door open. "That spell only amplified real emotions." Was all he said before turning and walking the stairs to the rooms.

That was the weird thing about Cy. He could say something that would make sense only to you in that situation; I knew he meant emotions for Robin.

I took a deep breath still thinking. Sometimes I underestimated Cyborg. And then he came through as this terrific knowledgeable elder brother. Always ready to tell me the truth I don't want to hear.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Robin plopped down next to me. I really wasn't in the mood for guessing games. I raised an eyebrow giving him a blank look.

"Try me,"

"Starfire wanted me to go out with her tonight for a movie."

I felt a buzzing in me. Emotions were pushing at me. But they stayed behind the boundary, none of my powers reached out. Had I forgotten about Star? Wonderful Star whom Robin belonged to.

"I'm so happy for you two." My sarcasm was an all time high as I shot him a cold glare. My depression leaked in slowly.

"No, you don't understand." Robin made me face him gripping my shoulder stern but gently. His brown eyes watched mine and I actually felt vulnerable. I wished that I could just summon my cape up and run. "I turned her down, she's like a sister to me, and it's been that way a while now. Besides I already have plans for tonight."

I watched him. He was pulling something sly I could feel it. I watched him smile at me, vaguely I wondered if I should try to get into his head. I bashed the thought away; privacy was my biggest rule after all.

"Raven I really want to talk to you. I have a few questions." He looked genuinely curious. His change of subject made me question, but I didn't say anything.

"Roof?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed his gloved hand and chanted in a low whisper. We rose out of the building onto the rooftop surrounded in black. The last traces of sunlight were dipping into oblivion as we landed. A sweet chill ran around in the newly night air.

We settled down on the end watching where the sun may have been.

"What's on your mind?" I finally broke the silence. Robin looked content enough to sit next to me all night. The cool alive darkness of everything was something we both enjoyed.

"Ever since waking up earlier today I have had these, like images, almost like a memory in my head. Except they aren't mine."

I turned to watch his features. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Can I get a description?"

"There's a giant, red, with silver long hair, and a woman with deep purple hair like yours." He reached a hand to sift it gently through the ends of my hair. I closed my eyes a second settling on that one motion. Why was I allowing this? And how had he gotten my memories?

I remembered healing him. I went inside him with my powers, but had I really left some of me behind in him?

"Those are, my memories," I answered almost tentatively.

"I thought they might be, but how?"

"I had to go deeper with my powers into you to keep you alive, I must have left some of myself behind. If you like I can go in and get rid of them." I looked at Robin; he had left his hand at just about my shoulder.

"No, leave them. I like knowing a little about your past. And I thank you for putting yourself in danger to save me." He closed his eyes a second seeming to replay things in his mind.

"You welcome." I paused, and then decided to change the subject.

"Cyborg says I have a tighter hold on my powers now. I have felt odd emotions today with little effect from my powers. I can still feel them buzzing to get out, but not as sternly."

I felt like he needed to know. Letting people in was hard for me. But I owed something to Robin for almost getting himself killed to save me.

"I think you do as well. I wouldn't have been able to touch you at all today if they weren't." He smiled and turned to watch me closely. I felt heat spread to my face. I dearly wanted to escape now. These were dangerous subjects that the conversation was dancing by.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. I chanted in my mind, in case my powers decided to act up. I became aware of our closeness and the way we were alone. I bit my lip slightly to keep from speaking my words out loud. Inside my head I rewound them again and again, although I really couldn't feel any resistance to my control.

"Raven, there was something I wanted to tell you earlier."

His voice broke into my half meditative mind. My eyes seemed to come into focus on his face again.

"Yes?" I watched. I tried not to seem too jumpy. But my mind kept working at an alarming pace. It was putting things together; I tried not to listen to it.

"Well it wasn't really earlier, more like three days ago."

"Was it what you tried to say before you passed out?" My voice had a little sharpness to it. Knowledge had spoken up telling me it was something big. Hope, adoration and happiness were filling my mind next.

With one round of chanting they were pushed out. I had a hard enough time dealing with one Raven in my head let alone three more.

"Yea," Robin seemed to inch closer. A blush had crossed his features. Recalling my memory there hadn't been a lot of times I saw him blush. He was never one to be embarrassed. This had to be something big.

Knowledge piped in an 'I told you so'. Chanting in my head I pushed it away.

"You see Raven I-" He was cut off, yet again. The roof door was clanging. Someone was about to come up. By the sound of happy calling it had to be Star, either finished with her pudding or wanted to see Robin about his turn down. Neither of the possibilities thrilled me.

I growled out loud. I would not have this pushed off. In a blaze of power black tendrils sifted quickly slamming the roof door shut and holding it there as if it were bolted. Star gave an indignant call. I felt my powers reach further to place her down stairs.

I let my anger fall. I turned back to Robin. He looked mildly surprised. His smile seemed a little nervous. He had probably realized there was no way out.

"You were saying?" I smiled slyly watching him.

**[First off SORRY! Was grounded a week. Heh that's why update took so long. Um Raven has a little better hold on her powers. And I know you all despise me for leaving that cliffy. I shall try and update tomorrow! And 120 REVIEWS?! You all rock! And I got a kick out of raven lover! for her many reviews XD]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	12. Bird's Message

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians! Now onto why your really here….]**

**Bird's Message **

**Robin's p.o.v.**

"You were saying?" Raven looked back at me expectantly. I tried to hide the surprise to my face. A small smile barely touched her features; I guess I didn't hide it well enough. Somehow the confident Robin had left me, my quickly crumbling exterior was what I had left.

I had been amazed earlier. This girl in front of me, this half-demon, I didn't care what she was, she was still Raven to me. She had single handedly killed Slade, and then drained herself to the point of her own death to save me.

I didn't think I would ever be able to question her loyalty again. I would never be able to see her the same. All that we had been through. If our relationship hadn't been heading this way before it certainly was now.

And these memories of hers. They were so sad. Her mother's death, her father Trigon, all of her personal sacrifice. It was like the tiny part of an ice burg that I had reached. The chilly temperatures aside I wanted to know more now. I wanted her to let me in.

I swallowed hard. I had asked her up here for one thing. I needed to say it. Clever as she was she probably knew. Her eyes watched mine there was no hiding. I might as well just get this over with.

"Raven, we've gotten pretty close right?"

The dark girl nodded, she gave me an almost bored look. The kind that said 'get to the point'. I moved the hand that was on her shoulder to gently take her hand. It was almost unnatural that she allowed any physical contact at all. I had a fleeting thanks to Slade, at least something good had become of all this.

"When Slade had cut me, I truly thought I was going to die. The end of Boy Wonder, and I saw you, chained there watching me. It was the strangest thing I knew he would kill you next, I couldn't even think about the fact I was dying. All I could focus on was the fact that this girl that I loved was about to die, and I couldn't do anything."

I watched her the whole time. A pool deep of emotions was in her eyes. Usually she had it hidden, even in her eyes. That or she would pull up her hood. I felt a strange privilege as she sat there. Unmoving, willing to let me see the turmoil going through her. I wasn't even panicked about her response.

I had almost lost my chance once to tell her. I needed this relationship to change. It would just be worse to watch her live in loneliness if I didn't say something.

"Robin," Her voice rang finally. It was just above a whisper and softer than a monotone. The night cooled around me and stars shone brighter as the darkness grew. We were both watching each other. Raven seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, her eyes no longer a melting pot of curiosity.

I was stuck, Raven seemed to smile but before the thought made it to my mind it was gone. I might have imagined it. She seemed closer, but before I could react she had lightly placed her lips on mine.

It was only a brief taste of lavender, and a spice like cold fire. What made it more enjoyable was at the same instance I felt her mind enter my mind. It was like her way of showing me how she felt. I saw her mind a whirlwind of emotions. As much as she kept them from showing physically they were a mess inside her.

I caught a hint of adoration, or was it her love emotion? I recognized it as something of that it warmed in my mind.

She pulled back and the mess vanished. I was left with my vacant mind and her memories that had been left earlier. I smiled. Just getting that small look into her mind left me self-satisfied.

"So what does this mean for the two of us?" I asked finally. The dark night was still around us. Raven was looking away from me out at the darkened waters her pale skin a rose hue.

"I don't know," She had almost a sad smile on. I raised a hand to gently turn her face to mine. She bit at her lip a little, worried?

"I mean Raven I know you can't feel too much emotion."

She hummed a little nodding her head. My hand was still on her chin, the soft porcelain skin warm to the touch.

"But I can't just sit here and watch you alone, I have to try." My voice was surer than I was.

Her eyes finally met mine, she watched me a moment, the only sounds were of her cape moving with a passing wind.

"Do you know what you ask? Robin, this could mean your death; this could mean a million deadly catastrophes. I may have a better hold on my powers, but for how long? How long until I go mad and kill everyone because my emotions were untamed?" She blinked and kept her eyes shut a little longer.

"I'm willing to risk that, I want to help you Raven. I love you and no matter what I'd be willing to risk it to be with you."

I looked at her. She watched me longer. The moment lengthened and clouds passed over the moonlight drawing out shadows on the roof. She looked more beautiful when the moonlight sprinkled over her. It gave her an aura of a dark goddess.

"Then I'm willing to try," She seemed certain now. A small delicate smile brightened her features. I smiled and pulled her into a light kiss. It was more passionate than the last, making me hunger for more. One hand slipped through her hair, I tried to deepen the kiss. Her aroma was intoxicating.

I loud explosion was heard. We jumped apart. I looked over to see a blown generator. The pieces still rained from the dark sky littering where the generator once stood.

I laughed a little looking from the would-be generator to Raven. She smiled sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't the spell." Her voice was almost a purr. It startled me from her usual monotone. There was another explosion. I kept my eyes on her. She had stood up pulling her cape around her body but kept her hood down.

"Good-night Robin," Her smile looked a little dangerous now. I was only slight and vanished after I placed the image in my mind. She pulled up her hood and toward the door. I was still gaping when she disappeared down the stairs leaving me on the roof.

So were we going to try this?

I couldn't get the crazed smile off my face.

"Raven…" I watched the endless sky. Finally we had decided to try. I felt content, more content than I had felt in a long while.

I wondered if I should tell the other Titan's. Maybe only Cyborg for now. He might be the only one willing to accept it for now. I knew Star still liked me, and as for Beast Boy, you never knew about him.

I gathered myself together and stood up stretching my muscles. It had been a long day. I headed down the roof door my black bird had just previously traveled. Instead of going to my room I headed for the living room.

It was a little darker. The only light came from the over large television at which Beast Boy was playing video games. I shook my head.

"Hey where's Cyborg?"

"Kitchen," Beast Boy threw out with a temper. He had probably lost the last round of video games. He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he kept racing his car. I headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Cy," I greeted him, still smiling. He was digging through the fuzzy blue food in the refrigerator. Occasionally lumps of food were tossed out followed by mumbling about shopping.

"Sup Robin? You look pretty happy."

"Well yea, I just talked to Raven."

"I see," He turned toward me placing assorted food items on the stovetop. "Did you tell her?"

"Um you knew?"

"Of course, the attraction between you two had been quite disturbing these last few weeks."

I felt myself heat up. Why did he have to be so smart?

"Uhh yea," I smiled childishly.

"You going to tell the other two?"

"Not for now," I stretched watching Cyborg sift through the non-blue food for something edible.

"That's cool, but you might want to know something then."

"What's that?"

"Star still really likes you, I think she was going to try and catch you tonight to talk to you." He didn't look up from his scavenge.

"Raven took care of that," I smiled at the memory.

"Ok something else you might want to know,"

"Yea?" Cyborg had stopped and looked up to me. His expression was dutifully serious.

"She ended up in here a little earlier really upset, said she would be waiting to speak to Raven,"

This could be bad. Was Starfire going to yell at Raven? I mean with Raven's powers we didn't need the two of them to start fighting.

I turned to head for the bedrooms.

"Hey Rob," I looked back at Cyborg. "Be careful, when it comes to a guy girls can get a little aggressive." He looked serious but smiled quickly returning to his labor of food.

I rolled my eyes and headed up to the rooms. Cy was right though. What if the two of them started fighting? What if Star got over protective like she did when I took Kitty to the prom? I started faster up the stairs.

My boots hit silent and I made a sharp left down the hall. Raven's door appeared in the distance.

**[All right, I thought I should have a little Raven-Star yelling match. Heh Star is a little weirdly overprotective of Robin after all. I was grounded again so that's why update took so long, but you guys are f/n awesome for putting up with me! And to everyone who had reviewed THANKS! Only a few chapters left I think?]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


	13. Perfected Remedy

**[Disclaimer: It's the last chapter and I STILL do not own the Teen Titans!]**

**Perfected Remedy **

**Raven's p.o.v.**

My door slid shut; usually such a cold sound didn't bother me this time. My boots made their way silently across my room. It had been such a tiring, but wonderful day. I pushed myself carefully down on the bed pulling my lavender cape tightly around me.

I closed my eyes a second to pull back the memories. It had been like every dream I wasn't allowed to have, but much better. This time it had been real. He really had just said he loved me. He had really just kissed me.

Subconsciously I touched a finger to my lips. This had all become so strange. I didn't feel like I needed meditation, but maybe I would just incase. I had so many thoughts right now contemplating in my mind.

More importantly were emotions that had gotten into me. It was like they were right on hand. As if I were normal and could just use them carelessly. I would never do such a thing, however. Whatever little emotion I could use Robin would see, he deserved it.

I opened one eye. There was a light rapping at my door. By the lightness I could tell it wasn't Cyborg or Robin. I listened a moment and heard a light tapping of a foot, Starfire. I swallowed uneasily and got up from the bed.

If she came to talk about Robin I wouldn't try and calmly take it. I no longer had to contemplate Robin liking Starfire. I neared the door and slid it opened just enough to peer out. Sure enough the red head stood on the other side, looking flustered.

"Friend Raven, may I speak with you?" She wasn't smiling. Starfire always smiled.

"I'm kind of tired Star," My voice was monotonous again. I wore my same old scour hoping she'd get the message.

"But this is very important, can I come in?" Her eyes watched me, or the part of me she could see. She seemed stern in her request.

I sighed and opened my door. I was too tired to argue with the alien. Something told me making her angry wouldn't be a good idea, she didn't look happy to begin with. I backed up and the girl made her way in, she was floating a little, her eyes had a glimmer of a bright green.

"Well?" I crossed my arms staying where I was, facing Starfire, back to the door. She may have been in my room but she wasn't getting to sit, not that she needed to floating like that. She didn't even look around. I expected her to look at least since she had not been in my room much. Something strange was up with Starfire.

"What is going on between you and beloved Robin?" The girl was blunt. I felt myself grow uncomfortable. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, I coached out of habit.

The subject in itself was untouched, but her beloved?

"Star I doubt Robin is your beloved." I skimmed around the question.

"Answer the question please." Her voice was stern. What happened to the 'friend Raven'? I pulled my cape a little more around me. I played with the idea of pulling up my cape. That would be a dead giveaway I was uncomfortable, maybe even for the naïve girl.

"No Starfire, this needs to be explained carefully I know how you are."

Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say? Immediately she got on the defense. She folded her arms tightly over her chest giving an indignant sigh.

"How am I? Am I not one to understand how you have stolen Robin from me? You-you flortbag glornox!"

She was almost glaring pointedly at me. I took a step back out of shock almost. Some of the Tamaranian language was taught on my home planet, especially the insults.

"I haven't stolen anything from you. Now you need to control yourself." I closed my eyes a second to push back my anger. It was on a slow broil ready for Starfire.

"No, you are a deceptive scanfarz! What did you do to Robin?"

My fists clenched. It was hard to concentrate on everything. I didn't know Starfire even know such words in her native tongue. Her main insults were linked to my demon blood. I didn't think it cared much for being disgraced.

"I didn't do anything!" I spat, harshly. Starfire took a step back. She looked ready to retaliate her eyes had a light green sheen in the darkness. "Get out," I commanded just as coldly. I didn't need this girl getting to me. She wouldn't break me. I closed my eyes trying to keep everything inside. It was a little easier, but my anger was still ready to escape. She thought I did something to Robin?!

"I will not let you take him from me!" Starfire's eyes flashed dangerously. I knew my eyes were probably glowing a blood red as well.

"You never had him!" My voice roared out. It startled me, and even Starfire for a second. It all stopped right before speeding up. "I've been through hell the last few days, trying to save you dammit and you come in my room with this?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes. She looked puzzled a second but seemed to ignore what I just said. If it hadn't been for me and Robin she would be dead already. I think that bugged me along with her incessant talk that I had 'taken' Robin from her.

"You are still a backstabber of a friend," Starfire gasped out. I had to say beside my anger I was a little astonished at her growing English.

"Robin told me something earlier Star, do you know what it was?" My voice still growled with rage. A few objects in the background tipped over, my anger was slowly seeping out. Green met red in the darkened room.

The girl didn't answer; I took it as a sign to continue.

"He told me he loved **me**." My voice came down to a threatening whisper.

"You vakling liar!" Starfire was clenching her fists now, watching me defiantly. It was only a matter of time before this got physical.

"Go ask Robin yourself." My voice was low and dangerous. I liked the sound of it; apparently it seemed to scare Starfire. She stuttered a second trying to think of what to do. The moment dragged as neither of us even breathed.

"Ask me what?" The voice came from behind us both. I quickly swung around to see Robin. This time it was a painful sight. Robin looked mildly shocked at Starfire and my glowing eyes.

"Robin!" Starfire was the first to act out. In some incredible speed her voice had changed to a rosy sunshine. Her eyes stopped glowing, before anyone could stop her she had flown over and almost toppled Robin.

"Tell her she is a liar Robin." Star's voice was gentle now. She was hugging Robin in some way he couldn't escape from. She looked up from Robin to me.

I felt a sickening inside. Some great vine of jealousy and rage was growing inside me. It sickened my stomach; it crawled to my fingertips spreading black tendrils. The vine made its way through to my mind slowing my thinking, I grit my teeth hard.

I was seeing red already. In a fastened way I closed the distance between Starfire and me. Using some strength the adrenalin gave me I ripped Starfire from Robin and spun her to face me.

I grasped her neck pulling her toward me. I felt her fear when she whimpered; she looked at me with huge terrified eyes. The haze faded back, I might have been feeling pity for her.

The black wind crashing about my room stopped, I felt the red drain from my eyes. The well of emotions was far from spent, but they were no longer demanding to cause damage.

"How can you be so blinded by your jealousy? I do not lie." My less deadly monotone had returned. With that I let go of the girl and she stumbled backward. Regaining her composure she wouldn't look at either of us. I pulled my cape around me snugly trying to block out the world in general.

I took a quick look at Robin. He seemed a little happier, probably that he hadn't needed to intervene.

"I am sorry dear friend. You are right, my actions were inexcusable." Starfire had said after a minute that she must have been thinking. Without meeting my eyes the alien floated out of the room. My shoulders fell having tension released. I had never really seen Starfire angry, but she was a handful.

"Sorry you had to see that." I addressed Robin inviting him in. I floated over to my bed and laid on my back. Dark shadows on my ceiling and soft sheets below me were most calming. I felt Robin take a seat next to me.

"Don't be. I was actually surprised you hadn't ripped the poor girl apart." Robin laughed a little. I turned my head a little to watch him. He was looking blankly across the room smiling.

"I was tempted." I sat up closing the distance between the two of us. The heat from his body was so comforting.

"I'm glad you didn't." Robin grabbed my hand squeezing it gently. I felt a familiar rush like an emotion.

"I knew you would be." I let the smallest of smiles grace my features. Robin watched me; I shifted a little feeling self-conscious.

"So we should let everyone know right?" After a few minutes of silence I spoke up. It was getting tough just sitting there, those brown eyes of his watching my every move.

"Yea, we wouldn't want anymore of that." Robin smiled and stood up pulling me with him. He slid his arm around my waist leading me out of the room, down to try and spread this news as peacefully as possible.

------------------

"So after a little altercation in the tower earlier, I felt we should explain something a little more to you guys." Robin and I stood in front of the other three. They were seated on the couch each with a different expression.

Cyborg sat there smiling, he looked like he already knew. Starfire looked ashamed, she watched her feet with a sad smile. Beast Boy looked just bewildered, he kept watching the other two trying to piece it together.

"Umm ok, but dude how many stories are we going to get in one day?" Beast Boy piped up.

"This is the last one, I promise, but it's important as you all don't find out later and get mad." Robin smiled. I stood next to him, there was a definite inch between up. I was kind of edgy wondering how Robin was going to explain this.

"So how about I cut to the chase."

I turned my head to watch him. Always to the point with Robin.

"I seem to have found myself in love with Raven, and she feels the same." Robin stepped closer to me at that moment replacing his arm around my waist. I inwardly cringed at the bluntness of his sentences.

I could still feel myself blushing as the three turned to look at me. Noise then erupted, each of them reacting differently.

Cyborg jumped up smiling. "Who knew? Boo-ya!" With that he gave me a one armed hug and headed off mumbling about how smart he was.

Starfire approached next, Beast Boy was still in the background yelling out things no one was really paying attention to.

"I am truly sorry about earlier, I understand and am sorry for the way I acted." She gave me a small sad smile. I had to admit I'd much rather have a happy Starfire than this mopey self-pitying one.

"It's no big deal," I forced a smile for the girl. She seemed to brighten up instantly. She hugged me, then Robin. It was strange how this girl changed her mood so quickly, Bi-polar anyone?

"Dude, how did this happen? What? Who? Why?" Beast Boy was next. He seemed more confused than ever. Luckily Starfire seemed to pipe up just then.

"Come Beast Boy!" She pulled him through into the kitchen mumbling something about pudding. He tried to protest changing into different animals hooking his claws on the floor, Starfire pulled him into the dungeon-ous kitchen mercifully. Robin laughed moving to sit down on the now empty couch. The living room had been emptied beside the two of us.

I tilted my head looking at him. "Could you be any more blunt?"

He laughed some more and reached out a hand for me. "Nope."

I smiled and took his hand. In a rush he pulled me off my feet. I ended up settled nicely in his lap.

"That's better," He whispered against my ear. I turned my head to catch him lips in a deep kiss. It was the same fiery taste of something forbidden; I loved it every time. He had wound his hands around my waist to make sure I couldn't escape.

"You know I need to get some sleep," I mumbled after pulling back. Robin rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way and let me go. I smirked pulling myself up.

"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you in the morning my black bird." He had a mischievous smile on as he watched me.

"You better be," I gave him a seductive look and made my way toward the stairs. I pulled my cape close around me as I made my way out. I wasn't even bothered that the whole time Robin was watching.

**The End **

**[How did you all like it? How was the Rae/Star fight? I found this really hard to write so it might seem a little out of character -- You reviewers majorly rock thanks to all of you who have read hope you enjoyed this story!]**

**-Dragonslayer527**


End file.
